Little Belphegor and His Princess
by stormmink
Summary: Belphegor X OC. Two outsiders, Belphegor and Melody, meet eachother and become best friends; Belphegor, a prince, and Melody, an orphan. They share the dream to join the Vongola and become a duo of assassins. But not everything turns out in the way they expected... ENJOY AND REMEMBER TO LEAVE A REVIEW! IT'S REALLY APPREACIATED AS THIS IS MY FIRST STORY :D
1. The Day I Met the Prince

My name's Melody. I'm a small girl, one that no one sees as a threat. But that's so wrong, I can be a killing machine if I want to. I have black hair and brown eyes. I was orphaned at six years old when my parents died in a car crash. So naturally, I was sent to an orphanage, but I hated it there and decided to run away. I hitched a ride on a ship to a country I didn't know, and wandered around there for a couple of weeks, scouring trash cans for food. After a couple of weeks I caught a sickness, and with my small supply of food, was dying quickly. I knew I was dying, and decided I wanted a nice place to die. So I journeyed to the country side, where there were valleys and beautiful lakes. There were no villages near there so I would be alone.

Now let me tell you how I met Bel.

One day, I was sitting in a cave next to a little fire, watching the rain pour down outside, when suddenly a boy came dashing in, who looked about the same age as me, maybe a little older. He was drenched with cold rain; sporting a purple striped shirt, a trench coat, black pants, white boots, and a tiara. _Yes a tiara._ He had golden hair that covered his eyes, and he was covered in scratches. He looked like he was limping. I stared in shock at his sudden arrival.

"That...was...close..." He said, panting heavily, his knees shaking. It seemed that he didn't notice me, and I just sat there observing him from the shadows, obviously terrified of this newcomer. Then he fell to the ground, and after a few moments I realized that he had passed out from exhaustion.

_What was that? Who is he? What happened to him? Why is he covered in blood and scratches?_ These were some questions swirling around in my mind as I watched him.

A few minutes later, I shakily approached him and sat next to him. I carefully put my hand on his chest. _Good, his heart's beating._ Slowly though. When I withdrew my hand I screamed when I saw it was covered in blood. I jumped back in surprised, wondering if he had woken up, but the boy was still unconscious. I went out into the rain and washed the blood of my hand, fascinated.

After some critical thinking, I decided I wanted to help the boy, even though I was terrified of him. I went to the back of the cave and looked at my supplies. There was a ragged old blue blanket, a loaf of bread, and a bowl. This was all I had. I grabbed the bowl and went to the edge of the cave, filling it with water.

I went back to the boy and set the bowl beside him. Then I stared at him for a couple of seconds. His hair was all messy and his mouth was ajar. I smiled. He was kind of cute after all, especially with that tiara. _Woah, WHAT? Did I just think that! Nevermind._

I grabbed his arm and carefully slipped off his trench coat; after all it was dripping wet. Humming, I pulled it through the left arm, around the back, and- _ouch what was that? _ _Something sharp and pointy. That hurt._ I pulled the 'pointy object' out and saw that it was a knife._ THE HECK? What was this kid doing with a knife?_

But I just set it to the side and proceeded to take off the jacket. I found _eight_ more knives hidden in that black mess. _Believe me, it scared me to death. _After that, I took the bowl of water and cleaned his wounds. When I finished, I carried, okay _dragged (he was too heavy after all) _him until he was lying on top of my ragged blanket, sleeping soundly. I put his trench coat and creepy knives next to him along with his crown.

And then I too passed out from exhaustion. After all, I was only six; and when you're only six, you don't usually have to drag other kids across rooms. When I woke up, the boy was still there, but he was sitting up and leaning against the wall, staring at me. Holding a knife. Yes a _knife. _Mumbling, I quickly sat up too, facing him.

"H-Hello there...um...did you just wake up?" I say. I glance at the knife in his hand.

He's silent for a while then says, "Where am I? Who are you?" He asks innocently. (Btw this probably the only time he's ever been _innocent.)_

"Um, well, I'm an orphan...This is...where I...live..i ran away from the orphanage months ago..ah...well yesterday you sorta ran in here and passed out...so I cleaned your w-wounds and..um...yea..."

I sounded nervous. _Why am I nervous? He's just some kid. Well, some kid with beautiful blonde hair...and well, a knife._

"oh ok, thanks." He says, like's it's perfectly normal, adjusting his tiara.

He continues. "I'm Belphegor, but you can call me Bel. I'm a prince."

_A prince? Sure... _"I'm Melody...nice to meet you." I say then I nervously glance at the knife again.

"Oh, whoops, shishi" He says, laughing nervously and putting the knife down, "sorry to scare you. I didn't mean to."

I nervously smile. "it's okay."

He smiles back. _Dang...that smile. That smile can cure cancer._

A little too bluntly, I burst out, "Why do you have knives anyway?"

I blush, and wait, not expecting him to answer. But he does.

"Well, I'm a prince you see, and I want to become a master knife thrower. See?" and he picks up the knife and throws it at a bug on the wall. I gasp as it hits it target perfectly and the bug splats, blood dripping down the wall.

_Wow, that's pretty cool, I wish I could do that. Then maybe my dream of becoming a secret agent can come true._

Before I can stop myself, I'm saying it out loud, "Wow, that's pretty cool, I wish I could do that."

"Ushishishi well, I could teach you if you want, princess."

_That laugh. I like it. And did he just call me "princess"?_

"R-really?"

"Yep!"

"Cool!...um...Wait...why would you do that...you don't even know me that well..."

"What are you talking about? You took care of me when I was injured. You're my friend now!"

I grin, "ok."

"Cool!" He gives me a toothy grin and I return one, but mine quickly fades. My heart sinks in sudden realization. I have other issues to worry about...

Bel starts to frown too, "Wait, why are you frowning Melody?"

_Stop frowning Bel, it makes your face look weird._

"I-I'm...I mean...it's great that I have a new friend..but it's no use...I just don't think I have the time or energy...I've been sick for a while...I don't have much food...I think I'm..I-I'm...going to d-die soon."

And before I can stop myself, I'm bursting in tears.I wanted to stop, but I just...can't. I'm too ashamed to look at Bel. I mean, what does he think of me anyways? Of a little skinny, dirty, poor girl crying in front of him who's going to die soon?_ He's not saying anything, why is he not saying anything?_ But I'm too scared to look up and see his face.

Surprisingly, not a moment after I start crying, Bel reaches out and grabs me, hugging me very tightly. It's strangely comforting.

Then he says quietly, "It's okay. I won't let anything bad happen to my princess."


	2. Eating cupcakes with Outsiders

The smell of rain and mist filled the air as I sat cross-legged on the entrance of my cave, watching the overwhelming amount of fog pass by. I have to admit it looked very magical. It was like looking into another world of drizzling rain, not two inches from my face, where the cave's overhang sheltered me in my world of reality.

I stared into the fog, trying to find some recognizable shapes, when suddenly I heard a splash of rain and a saw flash of silver. I grinned. _He's here._

Sure enough a few moments later, a blonde boy with a tiara, striped shirt, and overcoat, the usual outfit, jumped in through the entrance, chuckling.

Landing on his feet, his white boots glowing, he said, in his princely voice, "Ushishishi Mels, it sure is scary out there."

I didn't think my smile could get bigger.

"Yeah, I can't believe you actually still came, Bel." No really. I was astonished.

"Well I promised I would come see my princess, didn't I? shishi" And he plopped down right next to me, throwing his jacket aside.

I heard a suspiciously large amount of clanging as the overcoat hit the wall, and flinched.

"Ushishishi Mels, don't be scared. Remember you said you wanted me to teach you how to throw knives too?"

"Yeah." I said. Then I looked back at out into the rain and sighed. A few moments later I said softly, "It looks really mysterious out there... like the mist is concealing a terrible secret..."

In the corner of my eye I saw Bel grin his large, toothy smile, but I just stared into the rain, listening to the silent patter of the rain. I could feel Bel's stare on me too, studying me, and for a little while we just stayed like that; him watching me and me looking into the other world that he lived in.

After a while, Bel broke the silence.

"Does my princess want to know what I got for her?"

I looked at him, startled, and said, "You got me something?"

"Yeah!" He replied, smiling, "Look..."

He reached out and dragged his trench coat over, rummaging in its pockets. After a few "no's..that's not it's...and ouch's" he exclaimed, "oh here it is!"

And he pulled out a container with a little, slightly smashed, disgruntled looking cupcake. It looked delicious.

He saw my eyes widen and immediately help it up triumphantly in front of my face. "Here."

"Wow...T-thanks...Thanks Bel." I said, shakily taking the container and staring at the cupcake. I didn't think I'd ever seen anything as magnificent or fancy as that cupcake, even if it was a little squished. After all, when you've lived off the streets for so long, it looked like a fantasy.

I looked up at Bel, wondering why he was so nice to me. He was by far the kindest person I've ever met in my short 7 years of life, but it just felt...strange. I had only known him for two days. Was he _this_ nice to all other girls? Or was it just me? I guess I looked a little confused, because Bel's grin started to fade as he too assumed a confused expression. _No, that's not what I meant Bel!_

And on impulse and slight desperation, I leaped forward and gave him a big bear hug. I released him a few moments later, curious to see his expression. I was slightly surprised to see his shocked expression.

"Ushishishi y-you like the cupcake Mels?" I blushed, but he just continued on a roll, "It's red velvet with cream cheese frosting! Here try it!" He said, sounding almost rushed. I think that bear hug _really _surprised him. Placing his hand on the lid of the container, he flipped it open. I just stared at the cupcake. It's aroma was making me sleepy..

Cautiously I took it out of the container, examining it in the light. A little unsure, I looked at Bel, but he was just smiling crazily, so I brought it to my mouth and took a bite.

_WOAH._

Needless to say, the entire cupcake was gone in about seven seconds.

"That...was...delicious..." I said, smiling.

"Shishi great!" Bel said, grabbing me with his right arm and hugging me.

A few hours later, Bel left to go back to his castle. It was already night time, and I had nothing left to do, so I decided to go to bed. I drifted into the back of the cave and laid down on a fluffy, blue blanket, wrapping myself in its folds like a burrito. The day before, Bel had brung me that new blanket to replace my old, raggedy one. I smiled. _That Belphegor. Always doing nice things for me._

In fact, me and Bel had talked on and on for about four hours that day, and I had begun to feel that we had become best friends; he knew lots of things about me and I knew lots of things about him. For example, he told me of his horrid family, consisting of his parents and twin brother, who hated him. His parents always looked for ways to punish him, and always blamed _everything_ on him. This, he explained, was why he learned how to throw knives. It took his mind off of things and released his anger and hate towards his parents. He even went a _little_ too far in detail, telling me how he liked to stab things and hear screams of people so that he could imagine them as his parent's suffering. Sometimes that boy worries me, just saying.

His twin brother apparently was also a hindrance to Bel, always finding ways to annoy him. For instance, Bel always hated how no one could tell them apart, so he intentionally grew his hair long to cover his eyes so that he would be different. However, to annoy him, Rasiel, his brother, did the same; so again they were identical. But Bel had gotten too accustomed to his new hairstyle to change it just because of his brother. Actually, he didn't need to tell me that because I already knew how much he loved his golden locks.

Also, Bel lived in a huge castle. He was a rich boy, he was. He could have just about everything he wanted right when he wanted them. But, he told me, he had a lot of things bothering him. He apparently...in short...used to be a loner; apart from the other royal kids, who he could never get along with. They all thought he was different and _weird._ But he tried not to let them bother him, because and I quote, someday he's going to be a "mass murderer and kill them all". He told me they all avoided him until one day another kid's cat started attacking him and he stabbed it in the eye. Then, he said, they _really _tried to avoid him, but not out of pity, but fear. They were all scared of him now (Ushishi).He also told me, while I was furiously blushing, that I was his first friend. I guess that's why he's so nice to me. I'm his only princess. And, after all, he's _my _first friend too, so I guess that makes him my prince.

And with those thoughts in my head I fell asleep.


	3. Daily Life

_*clang* _

This time the knife had successfully hit the tree but hadn't stuck. Again.

I sighed and collapsed on the ground in a heap. Bel leaned down to sit beside me.

"Ushishi it's okay Mels, just keep trying." He said, slinging his arm around my shoulder. "Just remember, you've really got to put more force when you throw the knives. Like this." And he absentmindedly flung a knife into another tree trunk.

_Humph. Show-off_. "I know."

I looked pretty grumpy though. "Well at least you've got good aim. I mean, when I started I had a lot of power but the knives went...everywhere."

I smiled and laughed, trying to imagine a smaller version of Bel throwing knives everywhere. ...Just when _did_ Bel start throwing knives anyway? I mean right now he's only _seven_, and he's like a master of this stuff, so that means he probably started at like, what? Four?

_Ah, whatever._

I sighed. My arm was so sore. "Here, why don't we take a break?" Bel asked.

Yes. Lets. For the past two weeks or so Bel had been taking up on his promise to teach me the art of knife throwing; and although had been pricked many times, I loved it. I mean, knife throwing was _fun_. And it was even more enjoyable because my teacher was my friend, well, my _only_ friend.

"Yeah." I said, adjusting my position so I sat crosslegged. Bel did the same.

"Oh, look what I got for you!" Bel said excitedly, while reaching for his coat and rummaging through it. He took out a cupcake. Red velvet with cream cheese frosting. I grinned. Bel knew it was my favorite and, everyday, brought me another one from his royal kitchen.

"Thanks Bel!" And I gave him a hug. I also grabbed a basket next to me.

"Here look, I also brought some berries." He smiled and took one, popping it into his mouth.

"yum." He smiled.

As I was eating my cupcake, I said, "It's kind of weird that you're teaching me this stuff and you're only seven isn't it?"

"Ushishi actually what's _weird_ is that I'm teaching you this and you're only _six."_

"Hehe I guess so...or should I say... Ushihshi."

Bel grinned, "That's my princess." He said.

I smiled, and reached over to adjust his tiara.

"Hey Mels...why _did_ you want me to teach you this stuff anyways?"

"Oh, well, um, I've always wanted to be like a secret agent when I grow up, or maybe an assassin. So I thought that knife throwing would be my best bet."

You see, if I said that to anyone else it'd be weird. But for me and Bel it was normal.

"Oh, cool. Then we can become assassins together!"

_Yeah. And we could become a deadly duo_, I thought. _Okay, I am _not_ saying that out loud. _"Hey, aren't you _already_ an assassin?" I said, playfully punching his arm.

"Hey...that cat deserved it." Bel said, smiling crazily.

*sigh*

"Sure. Sure it did." I joked.

"Hey it did! It was bothering the prince!" Bel exclaimed, flailing his arms about.

"Hahaha calm _down_ Bel, I was joking. And you're tiara's crooked again."

"Oh...ok. Shishi"

We laughed. It was really nice too, sitting in a little clearing in the woods, watching the little river flow past, laughing. After meeting Bel we had ventured around in the woods many times, and after finding this clearing, made it another one of our hangouts.

Anyway, it was getting late, so Bel stood up and said, "Ah I should probably go now before I get in trouble."

Bel gave me a hand, which I took as he helped me stand up. "Alright, then, see you later." I smiled.

Bel smiled back in his weird, crazy, princely fashion. "Remember, put more force into your knife throwing, there's no need to practice aim anymore."

"I know, thanks."

"Alright then, see you tomorrow!"

And he dashed into the forest, leaping over branches and dodging thorns. It was almost like he was showing off. I rolled my eyes. _That prince._

I went to pick up the fallen knives around my practice target, looking around. It _was_ actually pretty late. _ I hope Bel doesn't get in trouble with his parents, _I thought. They did seem pretty vicious, according to him.

I sighed again (I was pretty tired), and started walking along the stream when I caught a glimpse of my reflection in the blue water. I stopped and stared at it.

I looked quite different than two weeks ago. For a change, Bel had secretly (without the knowledge of his parents of course who would punish him if they found out he was hanging around with a stranger) consulted his nurse and gotten me some medicine, which cured my sickness. My face now had much more color than before and I overall, looked healthy. Also, I wasn't so skinny. _It must be those cupcakes,_ I thought. But no, Bel had also brought me all kinds of fancy food.

My clothes were also drastically different. Instead of a ripped, thin, t shirt there was a red tank top. I also had a blue short sleeved shirt and a green t-shirt stored inside my cave. My dirty skirt had been replaced by a pair of black jeans. Again, I had a pair of shorts and a short skirt in my cave. Also, now I actually had _shoes._ They were shiny white boots with black laces. They were actually pretty similar to Bel's, except for the fact that his were long boots and mine only went up about to half of my lower leg. Bel had (again secretly) gotten his tailor to makes these clothes for me.

So, overall, after meeting Bel, my life had turned for the better. Actually, it was because I met him that I maybe even _had_ a life. And as much as I depended on him, I knew he too depended on me, although in different ways. I was his only friend, and the only person he could talk to. We cared for each other, and it was a great friendship.

A leaf fell into the water and made my reflection ripple. I couldn't make out my features anymore, so I looked away started to walk slowly back to my cave.


	4. Getting Noticed

*I'm really sorry, but I'm going to seriously rush the time period when Belphegor and Melody are still kids so I can get to the time when they're adults. So that time'll end really soon... Up until now, I think the last two chapters were sort of fillers, but now the stuffs _really_ going to begin.*

Six weeks had passed since Bel had started teaching me the art of knife throwing, and I had become pretty good at it. For one, I had _finally_ been able to get the knives to stick and two, I could now throw four knives at the same time, two on each hand. I was extremely proud of my progress, and so was Bel. In fact, he had even gotten me my own set of knives as a sort of birthday present, which was last week. (btw, that means I'm seven years old now)The knives were, well, really fancy daggers. They had short black and red handles. The blade was also black, and its point met in the middle, dead center. There were thirteen daggers in all, which I stored by sticking them in my leather belt. I even took a habit of wearing a jacket to conceal them, even though I knew no one else but Bel and I were around.

Speaking of Bel, our relationship had changed from a shy friendship to a sort of ruthless, free one. Everyday, before giving me my prized cupcake of course, he would greet me by throwing a knife at me and watching me dodge it skillfully. It was a little surprising at first, but it soon became a fun activity in which we could hone our skills. These meetings also became extra special since Bel had been coming less often. This was because his brother was getting suspicious of him, as he was always gone, and Bel had a desire to keep me a secret. After all, his family had strictly forbidden him to hang out with anyone they didn't know, or else the consequences would be severe. But at least he still _came._

My schedule and daily life had also become pretty refined. Everyday I would wake up and go to the river to wash my hair, which was a shiny, black color. I would change my clothes, polish my knives, train on my own, and more until the time Bel would come, in which we would talk about all sorts of things. A common topic of conversation nowadays was our future plans of becoming assassins. Bel had done some research and came to the conclusion that our best bet was to join a Mafia family. We would build up our ranks until we were the most feared assassins in the world.

So, we started planning...

"So, which one's your favorite?"

"I think we should join the Vongola Family. It's the biggest and most powerful one, and the boss seems to be pretty respectable too. Also, they're almost on their 10th generation, which means they probably have an organized system that works really well. They have a large branch of allies too, and they _are_ pretty feared." I said pointedly.

"Smart. I think we should join them too. The only problem is that its so big, it'll be harder to get into they're top ranks. But we're so pro already," I laughed, " That that'll be no problemo."

"...I want to join them and either become members of the Varia or CEDEF." I said.

"Me too. But," he said, "Whatever we do we should try and stick together."

I smiled.

"Yeah."

"Okay, but how _do _we get into those groups anyway? They're -"

"Easy." I said, snapping my fingers. "We've got to do something to get us noticed."

"Ushishi I like the way you think Melody."

"I like the way you think too, _Belphegor._"

"By the way," Bel said, in an unsure way, "Erm, I forgot to tell you, but it's my birthday."

"WHAT?" I jumped up.

"Er, yeah."

"Whe- Wha- WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME EARLY I DIDN'T, AGH-" I sound rather panicked.

"Ushishi it's ok Mels!"

"No it's not! It's not every day that your _best friend_ turns eight is it?" I look at him incredulously.

"Er, I guess not" Bel smiled, showing his pearly whites.

"But I don't have a present!"

"You can give me...a hug?...ushi..shi..?"

I looked at him and scrunched up my face.

"Ah...ok."

And I gave him a hug.

"Happy birthday to the prince."

And even though I couldn't see it, I knew Bel was smiling. I released him from my hug.

"Erm, Bel?"

"Yeah?"

"Er, so I'm going to go, um, to places for the next few days so I won't be here okay?"

"Uh...ok..." He frowned a little bit. "where are you going?"

I smiled. "Just...places. I've got to get myself noticed right?"

Bel smiled. "Ushishishi I see... In that case I've got to do my part too"

So Bel and I bid farewell for a two days.

The next day, I woke up to a shining sun and a clear, bright day. _Perfect._ Today was the day that I would try to get noticed by the Mafia. I happily changed into a short sleeved shirt and a skirt. I also hid a few daggers on my belt, carefully concealing it with a jacket. After all, to the outside world, I was just an innocent seven year old girl.

I walked for about half an hour before reaching a bus stop. In the crowd of people I managed to get on the bus without paying; the driver hadn't noticed me. Perfect. As the bus started to move I looked out of the window, thinking.

_Okay, get noticed. How am I going to do that? Hmm..._

A woman beside me asked me, "Where are your parents honey?"

"Um..." I didn't know what to say. "They're sitting uh..over there."

The woman looked to where I was pointing."Okay then darling."

_Weird. She must have really bad eyesight, because no one's actually sitting there...Is this really how the real world is?_

I shrugged. _Whatever._ And then the bus came to a stop and I was looking at a fairly large town, with towering buildings and shops. It was quite scary.

I hurriedly got up from my seat, walked down the aisle, snaking through the line of people, and jumped off the bus before anyone could question me.

About 10 minutes later, I was walking through the town, still unsure of what I was going to do to get "noticed." The only thing I had accomplished so far was learning about the location of the town. Turns out it's not so far from Italy.

_Maybe there's mafia people here,_ I thought. But it wouldn't make a difference unless I was noticed.

I sat down on a cobblestone step and observed the city, looking for anything unusual, but there was nothing. People were milling around, smoking, looking in shops, etc. Nothing out of the ordinary.

I sighed. _Why can't something interesting happen? Humph. I wonder what Bel's doing..._

*BANG*

I jumped up. What was that? I'm sure it was a gunshot or something. I looked around frantically searching for the noise.

*BANG* *BANG*

There it was again. Now people were running away from the noise, screaming in terror. So I decided to run _towards_ it. Smart right?

I heard several more gunshots and more screaming. _I must be close._

I turned the corner and saw it. It was a bank. Being _robbed._ I stared in shock. There were a few civilians lying on the ground, dead. Men in black masks were patrolling the area. I just stood there, frozen.

"We'll catch you soon. R-reinforcements are coming, cowards." I turned my head and saw, nearby, a man, spitting these words at a masked robber.

_Huh? Why wasn't he trying to get him to spare his life?_

_The _robber looked at another man, who was big and buff. He seemed to be the boss. The "boss" walked in a circle around the dying man.

"You Vongola are such hindrances you know...never know when to stop fighting."

_Wait. Did he say Vongola?_

"Kill him."

And on instinct the little voice inside me screamed "no!" and I, with the speed of an assassin, drew a knife from my belt and threw it at the soon-to-be-killer. It hit his heart; dead center. He gasped and fell to the ground.

The boss flipped around and saw me. He was surprised to see a little girl.

"You one of the Vongola? What, are they sending four year olds now?" He chuckled. I stood my ground, taking out several more knives. "Kill her." He said to his subordinates.

_Like I'm going to let them happen._

I flicked four knives at once and they hit their targets straight in the chests. They crumpled to the ground. Then, dodging the gunshots, I leaped over a dead robber, and stabbed his colleague. I ripped the knife, that I had just stabbed him with, from his chest and blood and guts spilled over me.

_Ew. Gross._ But I didn't let that stop me.

I threw the knife at the last robber and pinned him against the wall. Now all that was left was the boss.

To be honest, he looked a little scared.

I smiled crazily and walked towards him. Then I threw a knife at his eye. A blood-piercing scream filled the air as he crumpled to the ground, grabbing the hilt of the knife, too scared to pull it out.

"W-why...who..how..."

I grinned, and had a sudden inspiration. "Don't underestimate the Vongola."

Then I stabbed him in the heart. He fell silent.

_Oh wow, _I thought. Looking around, it seemed that I was the only one standing.

Exhausted but still exhilarated, I quickly retrieved all of my knives. I looked back and saw that the Vongola man was alive. Good. He'll live. Plus, he said reinforcements were coming. I hope he remembers me.

And then I ran away from the scene, thinking, _well what a way to get noticed, huh?_

*Um yeah, thanks for reading! The big shocker comes in the next chapter :D *


	5. Now We've Just Got to Wait

I was bored. Yes, _bored._ There was no other word for it. I sat against a tree, tracing the blade of a knife with my finger, humming silently. _How long will it take to get into the Mafia anyway?,_ I thought.

*sigh*

At least I got myself noticed, now I've just got to wait to see what Bel will do...

(Several Hours later)

I sat from the entrance of the cave, watching the lighting crackle as if they were fireworks. It was pretty magnificent. The overwhelming sound of pouring rain filled my ears and the silent wind brushed against my cheek.

_This is just like the day I met Bel._

I frowned. Where _was_ Bel anyways? It had been two days already and he hadn't come to visit once. Was he still on the path of "getting noticed"?

Humph. Whatever. The lightning crackled.

My eyes were drowsy and threatened to close, but I was determined to stay awake. I had a feeling that something was about to happen; there was a lot of tension in the air recently. After all, for the past day I had seen several helicopters in the sky, heading over the forest. And one this I'm sure of is that they weren't going to the town to take care of the whole bank robbery issue. They were going the way Bel always went after he said bye to me. His _castle._

Another flash of lightning. I could feel the heat on my face. I was dangerously close to the sound.

_I hope Bel's okay,_ I thought.

Another crackle illuminated the air and I could see the silhouette of someone watching from a distance. I stared at them. A few moments later the dashed over to my cave. Oh, it was Bel.

It was Bel and he was covered in blood, laughing his crazy, maniac laugh.

Bel stood in the doorway, dripping blood.

I blinked. "What are you doing here?"

He grinned. "Ushishi...hiding out I guess...?

He threw off his jacket and sat on the ground. I scooted over and joined him.

"Uh...Hiding...from what?" I asked, peering at him curiously. His entire body was covered in dark scarlet; even his face and tiara.

"Ushishi...oh you know..The police...the royal guards..."

_Oh of course, silly me._

He slung his arm around me.

"Ew, don't do that you're all covered in blood" I said, plucking his arm off my shoulder.

Belphegor looked confused. "Well you're covered in blood too." He pointed out.

I looked down at myself. Huh, I guess I hadn't cleaned up since the bank incident. But at least it was dry blood.

"Ah...ok then."

Bel grinned, "So I'm assuming you did your charade already?"

"Yep," I smiled. "Saved a bank from being robbed, and a man from the Vongola. I mean, I also killed about sixteen people in the process...but you know...it was all for good intentions..."

"Ushishi heroic. And a man from Vongola? That's lucky."

"Yeah, would you like more details?"

He had a craving look on his face. "yes please."

So I told him every bloody detail, using careful word choice, especially when I got the part when I killed the boss. I looked at Bel.

He looked happy. Like _way_ too happy.

"So what did _you_ do?"

Bel jumped up like he had been waiting his entire life. "I killed my family."

I stared at him. The was a _bit_ extreme.

"Wh-what?" I blurted out. I sounded like a weird seal or something.

"Yep."

And then he told me all the gory details (I didn't even ask). His explanation was, considerably, very long compared to mine. I was surprised. In short, he had poisoned his brother and stabbed his parents. When he finished, he looked at me with a hopeful look on his face, eager to see what I would say,

All I said was, "So...when you slung your bloody arm around my shoulder..that was your brother's blood..which means its on _my _shoulder now?"

Bel's face faltered. "Erm...yep..?"

"Ok...and Bel? GOOD JOB BUDDY."

I felt a little sorry for his family, but although it was pretty disturbing, I knew how much Bel hated them and I was strangely happy for him. I didn't know the people anyway.

Bel smiled and lied on his back, his head propped up by his hands and his legs crossed. _Very casual for someone who just murdered their family._

The lightning crackled again outside the cave and we sat watching the sky.

"Now we've just got to wait.

"Yep." Bel looked quite dazed,

"Wait," I felt uncomfortable breaking the serious mood, but continued, " Did you seriously just run all the way here, through the lighting, from your castle?"

Bel sighed, I could tell he was beat.

"Yep."

"Did you at least take your tiara off?"

"Why?"

"you could've been electrocuted!"

"What, oh...yeah..I didn't think about that."

We laughed.

I sighed. "You should rest, I can tell you're tired."

"Yeah, ok, see you in the morning Mels."

**CHAPTER 6/END**

***Next chapter, everything will change! Will Belphegor and Melody get into the Vongola? You'll just have to wait and see...***


	6. Invitations

It was evening, and again, pouring heavily. I saw Bel approaching the cave.

"They're looking for me." He said. "The royal guards. The police."

I stared at him.

He continued. "They just started searching the forest. They'll probably be here in a couple hours or so."

I said in a low voice, "so what are we going to do?"

Bel looked up into the sky. "We either leave now or stay. But it looks like there's going to be a storm again...so..." He looked at me, "I think we should stay. They might cancel the search."

"Okay."

(About three hours later)

_Bel had been right about the storm coming, but staying was the wrong choice._

The guards hadn't canceled the search. We could hear the voices of multiple individuals. We couldn't see them, but we knew they were close. They'd find us here in about ten minutes. Bel and I sat in the deepest corner of the cave, hiding. It was scary. We were shaking.

Bel had identified them as the guards; he could recognize their voices and their strategy. There was no escaping them.

"Hey Bel?" I whispered, nervously.

"Yeah?"

"I'm scared."

"It's okay." He said, but he looked nervous.

The voices were getting louder, even amidst the thunder booming outside and the heavy rain. Suddenly, we heard a gunshot. The voices stopped. I looked at Bel.

"What was that?"

"I don't know."

Another gunshot. A thud to the ground. _What are they doing? Fighting amongst themselves?_

I could hear people talking, although I could only hear some words.

"What are you doing here...some kid...recruit...CEDEF...what...you too...just...stay...out...my way..."

Thunder boomed and revealed a two people standing in the cave entrance.

My eyes widened. There was a man with insanely long, white hair. He was wearing a uniform. Wait, a _Varia_ uniform. I gasped. The man was holding a sword, and it was covered in blood. Standing next to him, looking extremely irritated, was a _baby._ Or a _really small_ person. I wasn't sure, but she was wearing a pacifier. She had blue hair and a red cape. Slung around her shoulder was a gun.

One thing I was sure of was that they _weren't _the royal guards.

"VVOOOIIII" The man yelled. Me and Bel flinched.

"Be more quiet Squalo!" said the baby.

Squalo darted his eyes around.

"IS THERE A BELPHEGOR HERE!" He continued, stepping inside the cave.

The baby scowled. I looked at Bel. His face was pale. He stared straight forward, and shakily, stood up slowly.

_What are you doing Bel?_

He stepped out from the shadows.

"I'm Bel."

Squalo looked at Bel. "YOU'RE BELPHEGOR? A LITTLE KID? YOU THE ONE YOU KILLED YOUR ENTIRE FAMILY?"

I was still frozen in shock. I stared at Bel. He didn't look back at me.

"Yes."

"Well, BELPHEGOR, ON MY BOSSES ORDERS, I'VE COME TO INVITE YOU TO THE VARIA, AN ORGANIZATION OF THE VONGOLA FAMILGIA."

Bel looked shocked for about half a second, glanced back at me, then to the man.

I was in shock. _Bel. Invited to the Varia._ I ignored those thoughts, and nervously stood up and too stepped out from the hiding place. Perhaps the man was there to invite me too?"

Squalo saw me. "VOIII! WHOSE THIS LITTLE GIRL?"

_God, can you be a little quieter?,_ I thought.

I cleared my throat. "I'm-"

"Wait." The baby walked past the man and peered up at me. "Are you Melody?"

I nodded.

"You saved that bank from being robbed a few days ago, killing all of the thieves?"

"Yes."

"VVOOIII! I DON'T HAVE TIME FOR THIS!" shouted Squalo. " FIRST YOU DANG ARCOBALENO GOT IN MY WAY AND THOSE GUARDS ARE GOING TO BE BACK ANY SECOND AND I'VE GOT TO GET BACK TO THE BASE OR ELSE OUR BOSS IS GOING TO KILL ME!"

The baby looked up at the man and sighed. "I don't understand you Varia." She looked back at me, "but that's right, they'll be sending reinforcements soon so I'll get to the point. I'm Lal Mirch, I'm here to invite you to join CEDEF."

I'm pretty sure Bel gasped louder than me.

"WHAT?" We both exclaimed at the same time.

The baby looked a bit bewildered at our synchronized reactions but said, "er, yes."

Me and Bel looked at each other. My mind was racing. Varia. Belphegor. Invited. Me. CEDEF. Vongola. Wait. That means we'll be separated.

We heard a shout from outside the cave.

"VOOII! LOOK KIDS, THE GUARDS ARE ALMOST HERE AND I DON'T WANT TO HAVE TO FILL OUT SOME FLIPPING PAPERWORK FOR THEY'RE DEATHS SO" He looked at Bel, "YOU COMING OR NOT?"

Lal Mirch said, "Yes, Melody, if you want to come with me you'll have to answer pretty quickly."'

But I was still frozen.

She continued, trying to convince me, "All I'm saying is if you don't come, the guards will find you and _kill_ you. _Both of you."_

Bel and I looked at each other. His face looked severely strained and was pale as the moon. I was trying not to cry, and choking on the tears. I knew we were thinking the same thing. _We don't have a choice._ Plus, we knew how much each other wanted to get into the Vongola. Even if it was breaking our one condition of staying together. It was this or death.

We nodded. He turned to the man and I turned to Lal.

"Okay. I accept", Bel said.

At the same time, my voice cracking, I said. "I'm coming to CEDEF."

Lal smiled.

"ALRIGHT. LET'S GO." Said the man." He nodded to Lal and started to walk out of the cave.

"I'll wait for you outside." Said Lal, and she too trotted out the cave.

I looked at Bel, and burst into tears. I nearly collapsed, but he caught me.

"I-It's okay Melody." He said, but his voice was trembling. Holding me, he said, "Look, just...look on the bright side, we got into the Vongola right...?"

He was desperately trying to get me to stop crying. I sniffled. "I g-guess..."

I looked up at him, and for the first time, I saw his eyes. I stopped crying and blinked. They were a stormy grey. Mysterious, but friendly looking. _Magnificent._ I wondered why he wanted to cover them and stared. _I just saw his greatest kept secret,_ I thought.

And then I noticed that his face was also wet. He was _crying._

I choked on my tears and gave him a hug, burying my face in his chest.

"I'm going to miss you Melody." He whispered.

I smiled. "We'll meet again, don't worry."

"You've got to promise me something."

"What?"

"That you'll always be my princess."

I peered at him, still studying his magnificent eyes. "I promise."

And then, hearing a "VOII, YOU COMING?" from outside, we stood up, still looking at each other. It was the last image we would be seeing of each other for a long time, after all.

Bel reached up and took his tiara off. "Here."

He handed it to me. I peered at it.

"I'll be coming back for that in the future," He said, smiling.

I smiled. "I'll take care of it."

And then we walked, side by side, out of the cave. Lal was waiting to the side, tapping her foot. Squalo was on the other side, looking annoyed.

"Let's go." The man said.

"Alright." Said Bel, and he looked at me again and said, "I'll miss you Melody."

I smiled and wiped the tears off my face. Bel started to walk away with the man,

"Wait." He turned around. "Laugh for me Bel. Just one more time." I said. I needed my last memory of him to be a happy one.

He smiled. "Ushishi of course."

I half-laughed. "Thank you...Farewell, Belphegor."

And then he walked away with the man, and I turned to the opposite side and walked away with Lal.

* * *

OH MY GOD. I've been delaying this chapter for SO long. Phew, I've finally done it!

AND I'M SORRYY! AHH DON'T KILL ME FOR THIS! I PROMISE THEY'LL MEET AGAIN!


	7. 8 Years Later

AGH. I apologize, the chapter I uploaded was the first version of the story...it wasn't the correct one. I'm sorry If it cause confusion...hopefully this is more clear :D it's basically the same minus the 2nd part.

* * *

This locker is so dang annoying. I pounded the locker in obvious frustration; I've tried the combo at least four times already. _Okay. Lets try this AGAIN. For the last time. Let's see...27...4...46...hmm why is there a scratch on my locker that kinda looks like-_

"Holy-!" I exclaimed, jumping back in surprise and landing on my bum on the opposite wall."Ah! Ouch..." I looked around, and saw that the papers I was holding were scattered all over the floor. _Ahh...screw it. _But my mind was racing. _He can't be here, he CAN'T. We went our separate ways years ago and I haven't seen him once ever since._

My hand instinctively shot to my bag as I felt the silver tiara tucked in the folds. I closed my eyes. _Although... he did say that he'd come back. He gave me his tiara and told me he'd come back for it one day. I don't believe it...but still. An how would he find me anyway? I'm on a sort of secret assignment for CEDEF... _My hand went to my forehead as I felt a coming headache.

My eyes cleared up and I assessed the current situation.

"Agh...ouch...that hurt...agh" I grumbled as I felt my head.

Today had _not _been a good day. Firstly...I still hadn't gotten used to this Japanese school. Lemitsu had sent me on a mission with Basil to go to Namimori and watch over Sawada Tsunayoshi, who would apparently receive the Vongola Rings shortly. Except I didn't see why I had to go, I mean, if he's _just_ getting the rings, why do _I_ have to be there? It frustrated me, and plus, I think Lemitsu told Basil more than me, since when I asked Basil why exactly I had to go, he said, "er, something..big..is about to happen...conflict..and..Lemitsu said I couldn't tell you cause you would freak!" So I was pretty annoyed. Plus, I had to go to Namimori High while I was in Japan, to be there to _observe_/protect Tsuna. (it worked so well because I was small for my age, 15) I would be there during the day and Basil would be staying at his home during the night. _Now, _this stupid locker won't open, there's a knife scratch on it; and I've hurt my head. I stood up, and dusted off my clothes. "agh..that..stupid...ribbon...bowtie thingie fell off again..." I couldn't stand this Japanese uniform, honestly." I stood up, trying to pin the dang red ribbon on my shirt again when I heard a clink of metal behind me. I swished around. It was _Hibari Kyoya, _head of the Disciplinary committee.

"Who's disturbing Namimori's halls?" He gave me a hard stare, saw the papers on the ground, then glanced at me trying to put the ribbon on and smirks. I blush. _Awkward._ "I'll bite you to death." Hibari said, raising his tonfa.

_Okay OKAY, dang, Hibari's scary. Even though I'm like, an assassin and knife thrower, and a pretty good one in fact, that guy gives me the chills. _

"Um, er, I think he went that way." I saod, trying to sound cool and pointing down the hallway, finally getting my ribbon back on. "Um yea..he just like...ran by and started shouting stuff...being a real...disturbance...yea..." I scratched the back of my head.

Hibari obviously knew I was lying, but he just looked like "whatever" and swooped down the hallway in the direction that I pointed, leaving me with my ribbon issues and papers lying all over the floor. Well, he's always had a soft spot for me. Weird. But you know, he's probably the only person I'd somewhat had feelings for besides Bel. Yeah. _Somewhat, _like, a _little _bit. I don't know, maybe its because I see him as a sort of loner and outsider like me...?

"Well that was completely pointless...and _Hibari _saw me fixing my _ribbon. Embarrassing.."_ Self pride was a big thing for me by the way. I gathered my papers from the ground, and notice that, once again, Yamamoto has drawn weird baseball stuff in the margins. Why...i'll have no idea. I usually borrow paper from him when I'm out and find doodles of baseball things all over. But whatever, I think he'll make a good Rain Guardian.

I start examining the "knife scratch" on my locker. _Yep, it definitely looks like Bel's, but there's no guarantee..._ Suddenly a strange feeling warmed my heart and made me blush. One thought entered my head: _I wish that he actually is here. I miss him._ He was like, my best friend. _NO, stop thinking those thoughts Melody. God, you haven't seen him in years._

I sigh, twisting the locker combo _again, finally _getting it right. YESH. I rip the locker open and gather my notebook, cheering slightly, (take that you stupid locker!) while stuffing the pile of papers in. I hear a thump in the back of my locker.

"hmm?" I shift my notebook to my other arm, look inside my locker, and find a box.

A clear, box. Inside is a red velvet cupcake with cream cheese frosting.

"EEEEP!" I gasp and in an attempt to release my feelings, slam my locker, leaving the cupcake inside. _Only one person brings me cupcakes. It's BELPHEGOR, HE'S HERE...what the heck is that blood smudged on the lid? _Apparently... _Anyways..unless...nah...I'm overthinking this...maybe that's from someone else... Basil maybe? I mean he knows that's my favorite cupcake and we're both comrades in CEDEF, hmm..._

"asdjisadja" I made a weird noise and sighed. Then, I heard footsteps and frantically gathered my stuff and ran away around the corner, before Hibari could come back and "bite me to death" for disturbing Namimori's freaking halls.


	8. The Shark Again?

AGH. I'm sorry with the whole confusion in the last chapter. I hope everything is cleared up a bit as I replaced it with the correct version. I understand you can't unread what you've already read so I apologize :(

So here's just a quick overview. Basically, it's 8 years into the future. Melody is in CEDEF and Belphegor is in the Varia. This is about the time of the Battle of the Rings, so you can imagine that they are going to meet again. Melody was sent on a mission by Lemitsu to watch over Tsuna with Basil. To do this, she attends Namimori Middle (she's small for her age so she can pass off as a younger student). She doesn't really know that the Varia is involved in all of this, until she finds a cupcake in her locker. YEAH.

* * *

I am running as fast as I can. I just received a call from Basil saying that they were in trouble, being attacked by a man. He refused to tell me who exactly it was though.

I frowned. _Why? Why are Lemitsu and Basil keeping so many secrets from me on this mission?_

I shook my head and dashed around a corner. _It doesn't matter, _I told myself. _What matters is that the 10__th__ is safe._

I saw the shopping district ahead and began weaving through the crowd. Let's see... Basil said they were at a large building...

I heard a crash up ahead. _Bingo._

I dashed past the crowd and found Basil and Tsuna hiding in a corner. _What the heck, why was Tsuna wearing only underwear and gloves? _, I thought. Anyways, Basil was handing Tsuna the rings, but something looked off. They looked like...half rings...?

I stopped. "Basil!" I yelled.

"Melody! He's over there!" He pointed off to the side.

I looked over and standing there, looking irritated, was a man with long, white hair. He was wielding a sword. His jacket beared the Varia symbol. I froze. That man...that man...he was the one that took Bel... And surrounding him were Yamamoto and Gokudera, lying unconscious on the ground.

I stumbled from shock, _if he's in the Varia isn't he on our side? _But there was no time to think. Noticing me, the man, and if I remember correctly his name was Squalo, charged at me. I barely dodged, and spun around to slash him on the back. But of course, he was in the Varia, and very skilled. He dodged my attack and kneed me in the stomach.

"Agh" I exclaimed, falling to the ground.

_Ouch, is this really how powerful this man is?_

I jumped up quickly and threw two knives at him, landing only to throw two more. I quickly dashed around randomly and threw more knives relentlessly, trying to make my moves less predictable. It seemed to be working, as Squalo didn't know where I was going to go next, but I knew it wouldn't last long. I whipped my head around to see Basil still in the corner.

"Hurry up and get out of here!" I yelled.

He said something but I couldn't hear it. _Dangit._

Then suddenly, a "VOOOIIIII QUIT YOUR CHITCHAT!" and another kick to the stomache. I fell to the ground again. Squalo used the butt of his sword and hit me down when I tried to stand up again. This time I didn't get up.

I moaned. My eyes were closing, but I tried to stay awake.

Between the moments where I could see, I saw Dino, boss of the Cavallone Family, arrive. Then there was a big flash and Squalo was gone.

(3 hours later...)

I woke up in a bed and immediately shot up.

"Hey, hey calm down it's okay." I whipped my head around to see Basil and Lemitsu sitting there.

"Where..where did that man..Squalo..go? What happened I don't- how could you guys not have told me the _Varia-"_

"I'll explain. It was my fault for not telling you." Lemitsu said.

I nodded.

"Basically, usually the outside advisor and the boss both pick their boss candidate right? Well in this case I chose Tsuna and the 9th chose Xanxus, boss of the Varia. So now they've got to battle it out."

I stared. What.

"So uh...they've both gotten half rings and the goal is to get the full rings..." Basil said, scratching his head.

"And this is going to be an organized battle, so don't worry." Said Lemitsu.

_Oh, I wasn't thinking about that._

Even though I had a hunch about the answer, I asked "So why didn't you tell me this earlier?"

I gulped. I wasn't sure whether I wanted to know or not.

Lemitsu said uncertainly, "I'm just going to ssay this simply."

Basil looked at Lemitsu.

"Belphegor is in the Varia. You and Belphegor were childhood friends, I wasn't sure whether you would feel biased about being on the opposing side against him."

I was frozen. It was strange to hear that name again, they rarely talked about him around me at CEDEF as they knew it was a touchy subject for me.

"Er...Melody...?"

I snapped out of it. "Oh..hehe..right..um no..no I don't think I'll feel biased or anything.."

But that was a downright lie of course. Of course I would be a _little_ biased.

Lemitsu looked at me. "...right. Well anyways, the first battle is tomorrow at night on the rooftop of Namimori Middle...um...you don't have to go if you don't want to."

I smiled. Lemitsu knew I was uncertain about meeting Bel again.

"Okay...thanks."

"I guess we'll let you rest now." Basil said.

Basil and lemitsu got up and walked to the door.

Before they left, Lemistu said "By the way, good job going against Superbia Squalo. He's tough."

I smiled. Then they left and closed the door.

I fell back in bed again, hearing a loud creak. My mind was racing.

_Tomorrow. Namimori Middle. I'm going to see Bel again._


	9. What Have I Done?

Oh man, THIS CHAPTER. I hope you guys aren't mad at me for the ending...but I felt as if there needed to be SOME conflict.

* * *

It was 4:00 PM; Four hours till I had to meet up with Basil at Nami Middle for the Battle of the Rings. Four hours till I would see Bel. Right now I was looking through my closet, looking for something nice to wear, occasionally throwing various articles of clothing on my bed.

Flipping through the mass of shirts I muttered,"No...no...no...eh...maybe...why do I even have that ugh..."

My fingers were aching, and I made a weird noise of frustration and collapsed to the ground, groaning. _Was picking out an outfit really this hard?_

I heard a knock on my hotel door. I opened it to see Basil, looking a little flustered.

I shook the annoyed look off my face, "Oh hey Basil-kun"

He looked at me weirdly.

"What, we're in Japan, might as well use the proper suffixes."

I suddenly felt happy and grinned. Basil looked at me like I was a mad woman. "Er, Melody are you okay? You seem a little...different today. Like...you actually seem...happy. Is everything alright"

He leaned his head around me and saw the clothes strewn around the room. His eyes widened.

He turned his head back, probably expecting me to punch him or something for looking in my room. "Um, anyways, Iemistu wanted to know if you're coming to the Battle tonight."

"Yep. Is that all?"

"Uh...yeah. Are you sure you're-"

"Okay, see you later then!" And I flicked the door close with a *thump*

_Why was I so cheerful just then? _I thought. _Oh well, doesn't matter._

I skipped back to my clothes pile and, humming, arranged 3 satisfactory outfits. Out of the corner of my eye I saw myself in the bathroom mirror; And that was when I stopped.

I looked at the three outfits, and back to my reflection. _What was I thinking? What the heck are these outfits anyway? What's with that frilly thingie and that shirt has too many flowers...and why. Was. I. so. happy. Earlier? WHAT THE HECK IS WRONG WITH ME? This isn't me I don't even usually care about clothes and stuff!_

It made no sense. I l whipped my head at the clock on my nightstand. _7:00 PM._

"What?" I exclaimed out loud. _Did I really spend three hours just picking out these terrible outfits? Oh my god._

I looked back at my reflection in horror. _I've gotta run I'm gonna be late._

I snapped out of my weird self and became my normal self again.

I took the clothing combinations and promptly tossed them in the waste bin. Then I just grabbed my usual mafia attire. It was pretty normal clothing, but everything was in black. The only thing non-black was my boots. They were about ankle high, and white with black shoelaces. I suppose I got the idea from Bel back in the day. Under my belt I hid a few knives, just in case. Then I grabbed a random dark green hoodie and slung it over my head. I also took my messenger bag.

It was 7:30. I looked at myself in the mirror again. I looked like a real mess. My hair was all messy and my eyes had bags under them from the stress. My clothes were extremely simple too, but I guess that was because, growing up, I didn't have that much choice in clothing and just learned to deal with it.

I sighed. "Whatever. Lets go."

* * *

I walked across the front courtyard of Nami Middle, scanning for Basil. I didn't see him anywhere on the grounds and looked up at the roof. Perhaps he already went up without me? On the rooftop I saw 7 dark silhouettes standing there, but I couldn't recognize any of their outlines. After a few moments of staring at them, one of them turned away and walked away from the edge, leaving the others to glance at him in curiosity.

_Hmm?_ I wondered who those people were. I desperately wished I could see their faces, but all I could see were their dark outlines.

"Melody!" I looked away from the roof and saw Basil, Tsuna, Gokudera, Yamamoto, and Ryohei.

"Oh. Hey."

I trotted up to them and Basil looked at me questionably. "Er...so _that's _the outfit you went for? Four hours and you went with _that_?"

I smacked him. Shut up.

"hey hey! Sorry! Geez! Just saying, Mafioso usually have great fashion senses."

I glared at him because that was true. "Well, looks like you're back to your usual self." He said.

Yamamoto laughed, saying "you guys are just like brother and sister!", Tsuna grinned nervously, and Gokudera said "this isn't the time for jokes! Look you guys made Judaime nervous!"

As a group we began our walk through Nami Middle. The guardians seemed a little nervous, so Basil and I tried to ease their minds by making small talk about random things.

We were at the door that opened up to the rooftop, our final destination, when Tsuna said, "Hey Melody, just wondering, but what's that lump in your bag?"

I froze and looked at the lump in my bag. I looked back at Tsuna, his face full of curiosity.

I looked back, contemplating. I had always kept the tiara to myself since it was so special... I didn't really plain to show anyone... but then I looked back at Tsuna and couldn't resist those puppy dog eyes.

I flipped the top open of the bag and searched its insides with my hands. Suddenly I felt a *clink* sound. I stopped.

Slowly I brought the object out, and even though I already knew what it was, I had an uneasy feeling in my stomache.

I brought the tiara out, which to this day, was still shining brightly. Everyone gasped.

"Woah...that's beautiful Melody.."Tsuna said.

I glanced at him. He looked fascinated. _Well at least his mind's off the battle, _I thought.

"Wow Melody...where'd you get it?" Asked Yamamoto.

"Um well-" I froze.

I dimly heard Basil mutter, "oh crap."

He knew this was a touchy subject for me.

I was still frozen, and I stared at the tiara. Suddenly, an overwhelming amount of fatigue came over me and I just collapsed on the stairway. Gokudera, with his hitman reflexes, ran forward and caught me in time though. I didn't care though. Tears streamed down my face as I clutched the tiara.

"Me-Melody? Are you alright? Tsuna timidly asked.

I looked up. Everyone was frowning slightly. Even Yamamoto.

_What am I doing, crying in front of them? I'm pathetic._

But I couldn't stop. I couldn't help but think about Bel and all of our childhood memories. And I was scared. Beyond the door behind me was someone I hadn't seen in eight years. What if he'd changed?

The hands holding me clenched me tighter, and I looked up at Gokudera, sniffling.

"It's okay Melody." He said.

I smiled a little.

"Thanks Goku-"

Then suddenly the door to the rooftop, directly behind me, burst open. Everyone looked to see who opened the door, and standing there, was a boy about the same age as me. Blonde hair, punkish aura, he was grinning. My eyes widened. He hadn't changed a bit.

"B-Belphegor...?

Bel looked down at me and he looked like the happiest person in the world.

"Ushishis-" his grin faded. I frowned. _Why?_

A look of pain spread across his face and he suddenly looked tired. Looking down, turned back and dashed away.

"W-wait. Why-" I reached out to him, even though he was long gone, tumbling out of Gokudera's grasp. Then I froze. I suddenly became aware that moments ago I had fallen down, and Gokudera had caught me.

_Bel just saw me for the first time in 8 years. And what he saw was me in Gokudera's arms. _

Me, _his _princess. I had even promised him.

My eyes widened, and I burst into fresh tears. All I could see was Bel's sad face, all I could hear was the guardian's confused chatter, and all I could feel was nothing. I was absolutely empty. I was stressed out, and stood up and ran past Basil, Tsuna, Yamamoto, and Ryohei, not looking back. I ran all the way back to the hotel, crying all the way there.

I collapsed in a heap in a corner.

_Bel just saw me...in Gokudera's arms...no...that wasn't anything...no...oh gosh what he's probably thinking right now...I've got to fix this...this wasn't how it should've went..._

_what have I done?_

* * *

__PLEASE DON'T KILL ME.


	10. Who is that Gokudera Kid?

I really wanted to write this...but I wasn't sure how. I'm not entirely sure if I'm happy with the outcome...but it'll be fine...

* * *

**BEL's POV**

I don't get it. Wasn't Melody my princess? Has she changed since then? Does she not remember me or something? But, wait, no, she had said "Belphegor" when I first opened the door. But I guess she isn't the same. And who the heck was h-holding her? I'm going to beat the crap out of that freak. But...I guess, If Melody does really like him, I'm going to have to just leave it. I can't do that to Melody. But...why was she holding m-my tiara? And holding it _while _in that guy's arms? What the heck Melody. Why? I thought our friendship meant more than that. She could've told me later, but seriously, on the day we were going to meet after _eight _years? I thought she was better than that.

I groaned in frustration. _This wasn't how it was supposed to happen! _And for the first time in eight years, I sat in a corner and just cried. The prince's heart was broken.

And then I decided, _If she's changed to a different person I can't do anything about that. I'll just...leave the entire thing alone. I guess she's someone else's princess now._

* * *

**OKAY WE'RE**

_Basil_ had tried to comfort me earlier but pretty much, failed. It almost would've worked, if it weren't for that phone call he had gotten in the middle of our talk.

That phone call was from Squalo. Basically, it was all "VOOII WHAT DID YOU DO TO OUR STORM GUARDIAN HE'S ACTING WEIRD -"

And then I had started sobbing again so Basil just left.

Three hours later, I stared at a slip of paper that was pushed under my door. I had been staring at it for about 10 minutes, so I decided it was about time to see what it was about.

"aaaghh." I groaned, pushing a pile of tissues unceremoniously off my bed and all over the floor.

I tried reaching for the note from my bed but it was futile, so I ended up just plain falling off the cushion. I groaned again, leaned on my stomach, and snatched the note.

It read: _Hey Melody. Sorry about the short notice but I have some important business to attend to in Italy. I know that you aren't feeling too well but I'm asking if you could please come to the battle tonight in place of me. Thanks, hope you're feeling better. –Iemitsu_

I frowned, almost feeling a little anger towards my boss. The last thing I wanted to do was go to the battle tonight, or go _anywhere_ at all, especially because of what happened yesterday. And Iemitsu knew about the whole misunderstanding the other day. Yet, the man was making me go anyway.

I figured I had to go since it was my duty. I looked at the clock. It was 7:00 PM.

_When did time start flying by so fast?_

_Oh well. _

I stood up, quickly put some jeans on and a hoodie and walked out of my hotel room, not bothering with clothes or hair or anything like that. Besides, I already knew I looked like a mess, and what was the point in it?

It was earlier than I had to be there, but I wanted to be alone. I was hoping not to see any of the guardians on the way there, so I walked quietly with my hood on.

Soon I got to Nami Middle, and made my way up to the third floor, where the battle was supposed to be held.

I felt a sharp pain in my right hand. _Ouch._ I looked at my hand. It was covered in dry blood from clutching the tiara the other day.

I looked away, gulped, and opened the door to a random classroom. No one seemed to be there so I just went up and sat in a corner, crunched up in a ball.

And I just sat there, thinking.

Besides the fact that I really didn't want to be there, I decided that I_ had _to clear up this misunderstanding with Bel. Not just because it was a huge misunderstanding but because of my pride. And because our friendship meant more than that.

I checked my watch. 7:30 PM. _Okay. It's going to be easy. Just explain it to him._

7:40 PM. My stomach churned. I was feeling more nervous as time went on.

7:50 PM. I could hear the voices of everyone outside of the classroom but I was too scared to come out. After all, not just Bel, but the guardians, what would they think of me now?

So I just sat there, frozen in my little corner, wiping my wet face every few minutes. The door opened and I saw Basil's head peek in.

"Melody? Is that you?"

I stared at him as he opened the door a little wider. Part of me felt annoyed of his intrusion. Part of me felt happy as first, he was like my brother and it was nice to know he cared for me and second, if he hadn't come I don't think I would've ever left this corner.

I didn't answer so Basil just closed the door lightly and walked in to lean down to me.

"Hey. You alright?"

"um...no..."

...that's Basil for you.

He must've noticed how emo I looked because he said, "Hey, you should put your hood down it's-"

"no."

He looked a little taken back.

"Sorry, but you guys don't need to see my face."

" Why, there's nothing wrong with your-"

I flipped the hood down.

His eyes widened. "Melody...what happened...?"

My eyes were bloodshot and my face was pale. Not to mention my hair was a bird's nest.

"what do you think happened..." I muttered.

"I-I'm sorry..." He said, and he gave me a hug.

Again I was thinking different thoughts.

Again, I'm glad he cares for me as we're practically family.

Oh god I hope Bel doesn't walk in the room right now.

Wow, Basil can actually be sympathetic.

"Thanks Basil." I said softly.

He stood up and held out his hand to me. "come on, let's go. It's alright. Don't be afraid, there's nothing to be afraid of. I mean, I'm not saying you were scared, just...you don't have to be worried or anything we-we're all here for you-"

I smiled. Never mind the sympatheticness, Basil was still clumsy with those kinds of things. I took his hand, he pulled me up, and we walked to the door. Before he opened the door I flipped my hood back up, concealing my entire face.

"Let's go." I said.

The door opened.

_Okay...remember, quickly. I can do this. Our friendship is on the line._

I walked with the head tilted slightly down, going towards Bel. I could feel the eyes of everyone on me. I didn't want to have to say what I had to say in front of everyone so, without any eye contact whatsoever, I grabbed Bel by the shoulder and dragged him into a room, despite a loud "VOOII WHAT THE HECK ARE YOU DOING!" from Squalo.

I shut the door of the classroom and gulped, closing my eyes. After a few moments, I dared to look at the prince. He looked a little pained, but was recovering faster than I was.

"Hello princess." He said plainly. A little _too_ plain. It was like he was speaking to a stranger.

I couldn't help it. I started crying. The words I wanted to say just wouldn't come out of my mouth. And the "princess" thing was killing me.

I looked down. "Bel...ye-yesterday...that..." I summed up some courage, "it wasn't what it looked like."

I glanced at him. He was frowning. After a while he said, "then...what was it...? you were in that guys arms, _crying._ Clutching _my tiara._ What was _that_ all about then Mels?"

I stopped. His voice...it sounded... _different._ Like it was calm and, soft. Also, I'm not sure I wanted to tell him and be embarrassed with the whole tiara thing.

"Um...well..." I blushed. "stuff happened and well, I ended up collapsing on the stairway from all the stress; too much thinking about...things...you know." My voice got a little louder, and it almost felt a little natural to be talking with him, " But er, ANYWAYS...Gokudera caught me in time and with all the tension and strain I was feeling I just...I guess I just stayed there crying. " I frowned.

Bel seemed like he didn't know if he could trust me. A few moments passed, and Bel stepped forward and lowered the hood off my head.

His hands froze on my shoulders when he saw my face; my bloodshot eyes, red nose, and pale disposition.

Suddenly there was a "VOII WHAT THE HECK. WHY ARE THEY TAKING SO LONG! ARHGHSHAHAWHSDHFSF!" from outside.

Me and Bel flinched. Bel seemed nervous, and scratched his head. And in that little moment his hair shifted and I could see the swollen skin under his bangs. I had a sharp intake of breath. _So this affected him too._

"Er...well I sort of have a battle to get to.." He said.

"Oh...right. But uh, Bel? I'm sorry about the whole thing yesterday, and If you don't forgive me I'll understand. It's not something we can both forget...but I hope...things can be the way they were...back then."

I was desperately trying to change things between us. I knew he didn't believe me with the whole thing with Gokudera. He still thought I was lying.

A faint ushishisi, "same here."

Then I flipped up my hood, feeling embarrassed and walked out of the classroom.

"VOOIII WHAT TOOK SO LONG? THE BATTLE IS GONNA START!"

Nice to see to too, Squalo.

I ignored him and walked over to the guardians, my face emotionless. I went to the side of the hallway and leaned against the wall propping my foot up, determined not to see the eyes staring at me.

Bel came out shortly afterwards and came up to where the Cervello were standing. He too seemed a little...uncomfortable.

I faintly heard Reborn chuckle and say, "teenage love..."

I resisted the urge to turn around and glare at him. But inside, I felt a little happy. That me and Bel had actually had a _conversation._ But I was frustrated because I could read his thoughts, and he thought that me and Gokudera had something going on.

I grimaced and looked over at Bel, who seemed surprised when Gokudera joined him with the Cervello. He also looked a _little_ angry.

Then the pink haired lady said, "Tonight's battle, the battle for the Vongola Storm Rings, will be Belphegor VERSUS Hayato Gokudera."

I froze. _Oh crap._

Then I heard a "Ushishishi."

* * *

**BEL's THOUGHTS AND SHTUFF**

I still don't believe Melody. I _should_. But...I can't get the image of her and that "Gokudera" out of my head. And before the battle I decided to leave her, uh, love life alone. I mean I don't want to, since she's my princess, but I _did_ make that decision...so I must've had a good reason. We'll see how things turn out. We were best friends back then after all.

And now that guy's actually my opponent? So, if Melody's telling the truth, and nothing is going on between her and him...then I've got no reason to hold back.

Get ready, Gokudera. You just angered the prince.

Ushishishishi...

* * *

*oh man...here comes the hard part. I've gotta write the battle and stuff...


	11. The Storm Battle Begins

Sorry it took so long to update...I really wasn't sure about how I was going to write the battle scene.

I'll admit it's not that good. And that it's super short, but I WILL update soon! I promise!

* * *

I was silently cursing in my head.

Out of all people, _Bel _has to fight _Gokudera._ I mean it would have been brutal before, but now, under certain circumstances...Gokudera was done for.

I mean I'm not trying to bash on Gokudera or anything. All I'm saying is that I heard that his training didn't go too well with Shamal and well, Bel's...ruthless.

I shot a worried look at Gokudera. Bel stopped laughing. Because of course he was watching me; I just couldn't see it. Curse those bangs of his...

I took the situation before me all in.

_Dang, _I thought. _I'm in a difficult situation. If I look too worried about Gokudera, Bel's going to be suspicious; but if I support Bel, I'll earn his trust and the title of "Vongola Traitor."_

I felt like shouting out loud, but instead I rhythmically tapped my foot impatiently.

The Cervello was still explaining the rules, "...hurricane turbines will explode..."

Okay. Belphegor versus Gokudera. Possible death. Can't show any emotion whatsoever towards any of them or _I'm _the one who'll be dead.

"screw it." I muttered.

Basil shot a glance at me. I ignored him and stared straight ahead at the opposite wall.

"...not participating...safe area for observers..." the Cervello continued, eventually ushering us into a "safe observing place" where we were to watch the battle off of tiny television screens.

Looking around, everyone seemed nervous. Everyone but me. _I _was _panicking._ _Far_ past nervous.

Out of the corner of my eye I faintly saw the guardians do a little huddle and good luck cheer for Gokudera. Before he started to walk off I said, just loud enough for him to hear, "Good luck." He just nodded and walked towards Bel.

I stared as Bel and Gokudera exchanged a few words. I couldn't hear what they were saying, but I saw Gokudera grit his teeth and Bel laugh.

Then the Cervello said, "Let the Battle Begin!"

...and it hit me.

_I'm the only one here that know's Bel's tricks with the wires and everything. Should I have told Gokudera? Yes, I should have told him. DANG I SHOULD HAVE TOLD HIM. He might die because of me..._

By the time I looked up they were well into the battle. Bel was playing with his words of how he could "Read the winds and send the knives down that path" and Gokudera looked frustrated. His dynamites weren't working.

It was hard to see what was going on through the little tv screens, as most of the action was being concealed by a thick layer of smoke; but we could still faintly make out was going on.

Gokudera had just set up a dynamite trap for Bel, which had exploded. Bel hadn't even been harmed by it.

I gulped, and turned over to Basil. "Um...Basil?"

Basil looked at me. "Uh...yeah?"

"I need to...to tell you something...Bel...his, his trick..."

A scream. We whipped our heads to the tv screens. Gokudera had just been hit in the shoulder by a knife. I gasped.

Oh my god, Bel _actually stabbed him_.

I was frozen, looking at the screen. Basil glanced back at me, with a serious look on his face. Reborn was also looking at me.

"What's his trick Melody?" asked Reborn.

"It's..." suddenly I felt choked up. "It's-"

"I'm gonna stick you up like a cactus!" I heard someone yell from the hallway. It was so loud that I jumped, with a "wtf" expression on my face.

"Melody?" Basil asked.

But I was watching the tv screen. What was Bel going to do?

I turned back shaking my head.

"Sorry. It's wires." I said. "He attaches wires to his knifes to send them along a path straight to his target, while also simultaineously creating a web surrounding the target, which inflicts the same damage as the knife itself."

Basil and Reborn froze. I looked at the screen. Bel was about to throw the knives and make Gokudera a "cactus". I closed my eyes.

_Tcht. Tcht. Thcht._

I heard the sound of twenty knives hitting it's target, and gritted my teeth. Gokudera was dead.

I opened my eyes but looked down, away from the other guardians. I couldn't imagine what their faces would look like.

I heard a "Ushishishi. One cactus. Done."

It almost made me feel sick. Suddenly there was a sign of movement in the tv screen. I heard the guardians gasp and opened my eyes. Standing there was Gokudera and he was _alive!_

I turned my head to look at Bel, who had a disappointed look on his face. I almost smiled. Gokudera had figured Bel's wire tricks and outsmarted the prince.

But the situation still looked grim. Bel still hadn't been harmed at all, while Gokudera's left shoulder was covered in blood.

"Ushishishi." I heard, and I understood.

Up till now Bel was just playing around with Gokudera. Now things were about to get real.

"Serious stuff is about to go down..." I muttered.

And it was.


	12. Please Be Alive

Eh so yeah the last chapter was pretty crappy :/

I like this one a lot better though...so yeah. Enjoy!

* * *

"Congratulations," said Bel, "You've figured out my technique."

Gokudera let go of the wire holding up the mannequin and allowed it to clatter to the floor, smirking.

"Ushishishi..." whispered Belphegor, "...but it won't help you."

Gokudera raised his eyebrows. "You sure about that?"

They stood there, staring at each other for a few moments, the tension rising. I myself was petrified, still shocked about the fact that Gokudera was alive. I could feel my hands shaking and I clenched my fists.

Gokudera then shouted, "ROCKET BOMBS!", throwing a new batch of bombs in Bel's vicinity.

_Is this his new technique?,_ I thought.

Bel stood in the same place, obviously doubting Gokudera's attack. I couldn't blame him, I was doubting it too. It was the same attack as before.

Suddenly the dynamite changed directions in midair, while also gaining speed. Now they were headed on a one way route to Bel's head.

I saw a slight look of shock on Bel's face, before- _BOOM._

The sound was so terrifying that I literally screamed. Tsuna grabbed my arm.

"Are you alright Melody-chan?" he asked me.

I caught my breath. "Er..." _Crap, did I really scream THAT loud? Loud enough for them to here it over the freaking explosion?_

"I'm fine." I said, yanking my arm away from him a little too forcefully and gluing my eyes to the tv screen.

A strange feeling had arisen in my chest, and I felt full of regret. I hadn't talked to Bel, my best _friend_, that much since he got here. I hadn't gotten the chance to even laugh with him once in eight years. He had to be on the opposing side, and now...now...he might be dead. And I never even got the chance to spend time with him. Eight years of waiting and this is the end.

I wanted to look away from the screen, but I couldn't. I didn't want to see Bel dead, but I longed to see what was there when the smoke cleared.

I heard a faint "Ushishishi."

_Okay, he's alive. _

"Ushishishi..."

Wait, somethings different about this laugh.

"Shishi...Ushishishi.."

"Oh...No..." I whispered, still staring at the screen.

"USHISHISHIIIIIII!"

Dang.

"You spilled...my...blood...my royal blood...I am a prince...I am a PRINCE! How...how dare you..."

The smoke had cleared and I could see the scene. Bel was sort of sitting on the ground, laughing his head off, flailing his arms around, covered in blood. Gokudera just looked plain _uncomfortable._

Bel continued, "And...to take...my princess Melody...away from...me..."

I felt my face prickle and blush, feeling everyone's stare upon me. I wanted to go sit in a corner and hide.

"I'M GONNA KILL YOU!" Bel shouted, adjusting his tiara, dripping with blood, on his now strawberry colored hair.

Gokudera looked a bit taken back, but just adjusted his stance, clutching a stick of dynamite.

From behind me I could hear Mammon say, "When Bel sees his own blood, his true genius shows."

I looked back at him. "But you," he said, looking at me, "should already know that right?"

I narrowed my eyes at him. I wanted to punch him, right here; right now. But instead I turned around and resumed watching the battle, fuming.

Bel was now throwing a raging storm of knives at Gokudera, who had retreated to the library. Bel smirked, and started making _his _way to the library.

It looked like something out of a horror movie. Bel was covered in red, and was crawling towards the "library" sign. I mean like he was literally grabbing onto whatever he could hold and staggering, laughing manically the entire time. A blanket of smoke half concealed his presence.

_A monster's making its way to you, Gokudera, _I thought.

The smoke fogged up the screen again, and we couldn't see what was going on. However, we _did_ here a lot of things smashing and objects falling down. When the smoked cleared up we saw Gokudera, crouching over Bel's bloody body.

_He's not..._

"Wait." Said the Cervello.

_Dead..._

"The Battle isn't over yet." They continued.

_Right?_

"The two halves of the rings need to be put together for a win."

_So...well...that could still mean that Bel was alive right? The battle wasn't finished? But then...he could also be dead, since the objective is to put the ring together...not to kill one another..._

_All I want is for Belphegor to be alive. I don't care who wins._

Gokudera reached down to yank the ring and chain from Bel's neck, when suddenly...

And exhausted Bel, shot his arm up and grabbed Gokudera.

"OH. MY. GOD." I said. I gasped in shock. I'm not gonna lie...that was terrifying...Bel looked like a zombie coming back to life.

"This is for my girl." I heard Bel say, and he leaped over Gokudera, climbing on top of him. Gokudera was thrashing, trying to beat Bel.

They rolled around and around, knocking over a few bookshelves here and there.

It. Was. Intense. But all I could think about was, "_This is for my girl."_

My ears were ringing with that sentence.

"The hurricane turbines have started to explode, approximately one minute until it reaches the library."

I whipped my head back to the guardians behind me. They were freaking out.

"HIEEEE! Gokudera get yourself out of there!" yelled Tsuna.

Oh my. I was panicking. Suuuppperr panicking. Those two idiots out there were both my friends. They need to _stop_ fighting and get the heck out of there. Who cares who wins the battle, they need to live!

Tsuna was thinking along the same lines. He was literally yelling my thoughts out to Gokudera.

"Gokudera-kun! Cut the Crap! We need to have fun again...go see the fireworks..."

We saw Gokudera's figure stop moving.

_5...4...3..._

"GOKUDERA! BEL!" I screamed.

Now Bel's figure stopped moving.

_2...1..._

And then the library exploded. It really _exploded._

The sound the boom made was enourmous, and I clutched my ears. I needed to know what was going on though, who survived, who won, what happened...

I stared at the screen, which surprisingly was still running. I was trembling, my eyes were on the verge of tears, sweat streaked my face, but most of all, I felt as if a little bit of my soul had died.

The screen was still fogged up with the ash from the explosion, but soon it would be time to find out it a soul had _really_ died in the battle.


	13. I Don't Even Know Anymore

I don't remember exact lines and stuff from the episode so I apologize if the lines are incorrect :/

Also, I _did_ try to make this chapter longer. I hope it's alright! If you guys DO want even longer chapters though than just PM me or something. After all, I would like to give you guys the best I can offer! Thanks for reviewing and, well, reading! It means a lot!

* * *

From amidst the fog a figure came staggering towards us. _Someone was alive...Oh my gosh Someone was alive! _As it came closer I recognized his features. Sliver hair, green eyes, dynamite strapped to his body; it was Gokudera.

My eyes widened. I mean like, _oh my god._ He was covered in blood and sweat. His arm clutched his shoulder where Bel had first stabbed him, and his clothing was ripped in several places where Bel's wires had cut him.

We all stared at him in wonder, too scared to move.

"I...I..." he started, struggling with his words, "I came back for the fireworks, Judaime..."

He bowed his head down, "but I have failed as your right-hand man."

I looked at Tsuna, who looked absolutely appalled. He probably thought Gokudera was dead. I turned my head down in deep thought.

_Wait...he came back...he CAME BACK. He came back and he's all bloodied up like this...but Bel...Belphegor...he DIDN'T COME BACK. He was in the middle of the explosion...and if Gokudera was hurt THIS badly then Bel must be...must be..._

I bit my lip, feeling guilty that I was thinking about Bel when I should be worried about Gokudera, and looked back at Tsuna.

He was saying, "Gokudera-kun...it doesn't matter that you didn't win. What matters is that you're alive."

When I looked back at Gokudera, he was falling to one side. I immediately ran forward to catch him.

"Holy...Crap...Goku...Gokudera..."

He looked up at me for a few seconds before fainting from exhaustion..._or_ blood loss. Who knows.

"oh my god..." I muttered. I wiped my face with my jacket, realizing that I had been crying. But that didn't help, because now my face was covered with the blood from Gokudera.

"It's alright. He's only unconscious." Reborn said, from behind me.

Everyone just stared. They were too shocked and terrified to say anything.

Suddenly Basil stepped out, and said, "Uhm...Melody. We can take care of him now. You can go and...do your own business now."

I turned my head back to him and he looked at me, knowingly. I glanced at the faces of the guardians and decided it wouldn't help for me to stay anyways. They needed time alone. And even Reborn gave me an "it's alright with me" look.

"...right..." I said, quietly, as Yamamoto leaned down to take Gokudera from me. "alright then..."

I stood up, and awkwardly looked at the guardians before setting off for my destination; the library. While walking through the debris I took notice that I was covered in fresh blood from Gokudera.

_Great..._

Soon I reached the library, and peeked inside. Books were lying _everywhere_, the furniture was torn to _bits,_ and the walls had occasional holes scattered throughout them. But I was used to seeing a scene like that. What _really_ bothered me was the amount of smoke in the air. It made my eyes water and caused me to cough every few seconds.

_How the heck did they fight in this environment?,_ I thought. _Crazy..._

Nervously, I stepped into the library. Again I started coughing on the ash and smoke in the air.

"aagh." I choked out.

My eyes were threatening to close, but I looked up, straight into the smoke, and looked around. I couldn't see anything. Not knowing where to go, I took a step forward. Then another step. Then another. With each step I felt as if my foot was going to hit a dead body or something.

It was absolutely terrifying.

Out of the blue I happened to hear a faint "Ushishishi..." from a corner of the room.

I whipped my head towards the sound and, without hesitation, ran towards it. When I got to the corner what I saw was a body lying on the ground, with an arm extended upward, looking at a ring on a chain and laughing crazily.

This scene was particularly unnatural, due to all the blood. I had never seen that much blood around Bel before...or at least..._his_ blood. Come to think of it, I had never even seen Bel's blood; ever. There was one time where his _family's _blood was all over him, but never _his own_ blood.

I stared at his body and dropped to my knees.

"...Belphegor?" I whispered. He didn't answer, but kept staring at the chain he was holding.

"ushishishi-"

"Belphegor?"

I coughed some more. _God this ash was annoying._

"Ushishishi"

This was starting to creep me out.

"Bel!" I choked out, earning me an asthma attack.

He stopped and turned to look at me. My heart stopped at his gaze. He sat up, cringing.

"...Melody..." Weird, it almost sounded like a question.

"oh my gosh Bel." Tears streamed down my face. "are you alright? Are you hurt anywhe-"

All of a sudden the hilt of a sword came rushing into my vision, smacking Bel's face. Bel groaned and fell to the ground, unconscious.

I was surprised for about half a second, before turning to the sword's wielder and yelling, exasperately, "WHAT THE HECK? WHY DID YOU DO THAT. HE'S ALREADY INJURED AND TIRED AND HE ACTUALLY WON, WHAT ARE YOU EVEN DOING HERE HOW LONG HAVE YOU BEEN standing there...why..what the heck...what was that for?"

The sliver haired man had his back to me, and looked like he wasn't going to answer me.

"Excuse me?" I cried out.

A little baby flew out from the sidelines and said, smirking, "I know you care for him, _Melody,_ but honestly, he's still in his manic crazy prince mode. It's always easier to carry him home unconscious than to deal with his annoying laugh the entire way back."

"Are...you... serious...He just _won_ for you guys, nearly dying, and you guys don't have the decency to take him home without hurting him even more?"

Squalo quickly turned to me, his hair nearly whipping my face.

"VOOIIII! HEY, KID. WE HAVE THIS UNDER CONTROL OKAY? JUST GO ON HOME NOW."

I stared at him, scrutinizing him.

After a while I said, "fine."

I mean I was worried sick about Bel, but there was nothing I could do about it. Those were his subordinates and I couldn't controll them. And Squalo was right, I mean I was still a kid. They were a lot older than me and more experienced. Looking at me, all they saw was just a little girl crying over a boy. I sighed.

I took a good look at Bel and said, "Please tell him when he wakes up that I have something I need to give him."

"Fine." Said Squalo, his eyebrow twitching.

Then I turned away from the scene and trudged my way out of the library. I walked out of Namimori middle and saw Basil waiting for me. We started walking out of the school.

"How'd it go?" He said.

"Well that idiot Squalo just knocked him out so I don't know."

"Oh...uhm...ok."

"Yeah... how's Gokudera?"

"He's at the hospital at the moment. He's just unconscious but he'll get better in time. Everyone's pretty worried about the upcoming battle tomorrow, what with little Lambo and all."

_Oh my, I had forgotten. There was yet ANOTHER battle tomorrow. Another day of worrying sick...yay..._

"...He'll...He'll be okay...I hope..."

I scrunched my eyesbrows.

"...you're covered in blood, Melody."

"Yeah...Gokudera's blood."

"You might wanna wash it off before you get your hotel...just maybe. _Maybe. I mean it might be a good id-"_

I punched his arm, "I get it Basil! Sheesh!"

He laughed. "Great, now you've gotten the blood on _my_ arm. Thanks, Melody."

"Anytime."

Soon we separated to our destinations; Tsuna's home where Basil was staying, and my hotel.

When I got to my room, I didn't even bother to take a show or change into pajamas. The first thing I did after opening the door was jump to bed and fall asleep from exhaustion. I was tired as heck.


	14. Wait WHAT? Lunch?

Sorry for the extremely short chapter, but here's a sort of short "preview" for what's coming next I guess. I've been really stoked about getting to this part, where Bel and Melody can ACTUALLY be friends...sort of...

Of course the next chapter will be way longer. I promise.

* * *

I woke up, all groggy from the night before. My face felt all crusty and my entire body felt burdened with weight.

"aaghhh", I sighed, slowly sitting up, rubbing my eyes.

My vision focused after a few moments and I saw my clothes, covered in ash and dry blood.

"Oh god." I touched my face. _Yep,_covered in blood too. "Not Again..."

I slowly slid off my bed and went to shower, muttering about I had to "change my bad habits". After that I changed into my normal attire, a hoodie, black jeans, and white combats boots. Under my hoodie I hid a stash of knives, buckled under my belt. I also tied my hair into a ponytail.

I looked at the clock. _11:05 PM._

_I should go get some lunch before work starts day, _I thought. And by work, I meant the nighttime battle for the Vongola Rings.

I skipped to the door, opened it, and immediately screamed.

Standing there was Belphegor, all wrapped in bandages and using a crutch. I stared at him in horror. _Wasn't he supposed to be at a hospital or something? Or RESTING maybe from the battle?_

I clutched the side of the door with one hand, still recovering from the shock.

"Ushishishi hello princess." He said, acting as if I hadn't just screamed.

_What the- he can't just come here! We're on opposing sides of this battle!_

"You...freaking...scared...me..." I said, "Anyways, What are you doing here Bel? You just had a friggen _battle_ yesterday and almost died. Just _how_ are you up and walking at the moment? Didn't Squalo or Mammon or Lussuria stop you or something?"

"Er, no." he said, scratching his head. "Ushishi..?"

_You know, Bel, your laugh won' t always work on me!_

There were a few moments of silence. "...so what are you doing here."

"Oh! Right! We're going to go have lunch together!"

I was confused. "Wait...WE-?"

Before I could finish saying my sentence, Belphegor had grabbed my arm with his "non crutch side" and started walking down the hallway, pulling me along.

"Sorry I can't walk that fast, what with the crutch and all..."

"Uhm..that's fine..." _Wait, WHAT? _"Wait, what were you saying? _We're_ going to go get _lunch? And why the heck are you so happy?"_

"Shishi yep. And then after we're gonna walk around the shopping district for a while...and come on, Mels. I just won the storm battle the other day, I'm pretty happy."

I stopped walking, and tugged my arm from his grasp.

"I technically haven't agreed to this you know."

_As much as I wanted to go to lunch with Bel, I WAS ON THE NON-VARIA SIDE. I couldn't just go to LUNCH with my so called enemies..._

I crossed my arms.

"Are you saying you _don't_ agree, Mels?"

"Erm...well..."

"Ushishi great, let's go then."

He started hobbling along with his crutch.

"Wait, I can't just _go_ to lunch with you, Bel. If you haven't noticed, you're enemies of the Vongola Guardians right now. I'm in CEDEF, and CEDEF is on _their_ side. Not yours."

Now Bel was trying his best to do a puppy dog eyes expression.

_Bel, you idiot, I can't even SEE your eyes, _I thought.

"Melody, are you going to refuse your best friend? Your _crippled_ best friend that you haven't seen in _eight_ years?"

Bel looked at me, leaning on his crutch animatedly.

"...fine."

"Yay Ushishi!"

And so we walked down the hall together, going to go eat lunch.


	15. Memories

asdf sorry for such a late update! I really had no idea how to write this chapter, and I didn't want to butcher the scene! Anywho, here it is! Hope you enjoy! Thanks for all the amazing reviews!

* * *

Now we were standing outside of the hotel; Bel leaning on his crutch and me standing awkwardly. I shifted my feet back and forth.

"So where are we going exactly?"

Bel scratched his head, "Hmm... I dunno...didn't think I'd actually get this far..."

I looked at him incredulously. He grinned.

"Ushishishi just kidding Mels."

_God, Bel._

I whacked him in the shoulder.

"Hey~. You shouldn't punch a cripple."

"You be quiet."

Next thing I knew we were in a cab, off to some Italian restaurant in the city. It wasn't really that far from the hotel, but I didn't want Bel to walk all the way there what with his crutch and all. The ride there was about 5 minutes.

When we got to the restaurant we chose to sit outside, at a small table that was sheltered with an umbrella. We sat down and ordered our food, not talking at all to each other in the process.

Now was the part I was dreading. The part where we had to _wait_ for our food, meaning we had to _talk to each other._ I mean, what were we supposed to talk about anyway?

"So," Bel started, taking a sip from his glass of water, "has life been good to you Melody?"

_Okay that did NOT sound Belphegor-like._

"Uhm... " _Uh._ "yes, I guess. I mean I've got a job, I work for good people, and I have a pretty comfortable life...What about you? How's the Varia?"

This was a really awkward conversation.

"Well, it was scary at first... I mean I'm the youngest in the group, and every member has a certain...personality... it was quite overwhelming. But it's the perfect place for me now."

"Oh." I said, my heart dropping a little bit, remembering about how we both wanted to become a duo of assassins when we were younger.

"Kind of funny how we both got into the groups we wanted to get into, on the same day, same time and everything."

"Yeah." I responded, remembering that day; Bel covered in blood, the royal police looking for him, the stormy rain outside...

There was a long period of silence. _God, this was so awkward._ I didn't actually think it'd be this awkward.

"Hey we're wearing matching shoes!" Bel suddenly exclaimed.

I looked down. We were both wearing white combat boots with black laces. I chuckled.

"Yeah...embarrasing..."

"Ushishishi hey _you _were the one who copied my style."

"You were the one who _gave_ me the same shoes in the first place."

"Oh...right..."

"Anyways, you look like, exactly the same as you did eight years ago."

"Ushishi really?"

"Mmhhm."

"Well you look a lot different."

I stopped. "How exactly."

He froze, but just for a moment. "I dunno you just look different... okay?"

I swear to god I saw him blush a bit. He looked away.

"...the food's taking quite long isn't it?" He scratched the back of his head.

"It's only been like 5 minutes, Bel."

"Oh. In that case, let's play a game."

A _game?_

"Uhm, ok. What _game?_"

"ushishishi...let's recount childhood memories."

Oh god. Whenever people "recounted childhood memories", it always ended in humiliation and embarrassment. There was no other way.

_Hmmm..._ I shrugged. _I probably have as much dirt on him as he does on me anyway._

"Ok then, you start, Bel."

"Okie dokes, princess."

Still calling me princess...

"Uh. Oh. Ushishi hey remember all those times when we just sat in the forest and like, talked about joining the Vongola everything? And we had that huge list of a bunch of families that we _could've_ joined, but of course Vongola was #1."

I laughed. "Haha yeah, I remember that."

And image flooded my mind. Bel and I, wearing practically matching outfits, lying on the grass of the forest and scanning a piece of paper, filled with the countless names of different mafia families.

Bel smiled. I smiled back. _Hey, remember that time when I first saw your smile, and I thought that it was so amazing it could cure cancer?_

...I was _not_ going to say that.

"Okay, hmm...remember that time when you were teaching me how to throw knives, and I well, epicly failed because they kept bouncing off the trees and stuff?"

"Ushishishi yes I do remember that. Frustrating as _heck_."

"Hey!"

"Just kidding, princess. Remember how I would always bring you red velvet cupcakes and you would stare at them as though they were gold?"

I blushed. "Uh huh, I do recall that...haha...those were _yummy._"

We continued going back and forth for about 2o minutes, recounting childhood memories. It was quite fun, and I had finally felt like I was talking to the old Belphegor again; all the awkwardness gone.

"Remember the time that I told you it was my birthday, and you totally _freaked_ and went on a vent about how it wasn't everyday 'you're best friend turned eight'? And then you gave me a hug? Or that time when you were worried because I could've been struck by lighting by running around in the rain or something with my tiara on?"

I felt my face getting red, thinking that if I did that now it'd be weird.

"Ushishishi Mels, you must've _really _cared for your prince shishi."

Well of course now it was my turn to embarrass him. I sat up in my chair.

"Remember that time when you came running into my cave and passed out, and I had to take care of you, little _seven year old me_ took _care _of you; and then you woke up and acted like everything was _normal_, and then you gave me a hug and said to me ' I won't let anything happen to my princess' ?"

I leaned back, satisfied with my answer. From across the table, Bel blushed like a tomato.

Bingo.

"Oh look." I said defiantly, looking over, "food's here."

We ate our food in peace; Bel was probably trying to think of a good comeback to my witty response.

"mmmmm..." I said, savoring my food.

Bel look up at me, "Ushishi Mels is it the best food you've ever eaten?"

"..mmm...uh huh..."

"Better than the cupcakes?"

I stopped, thinking for a while. "...nevermind, cupcakes trump all!"

"Ushishishi I knew it!"

The rest of the meal was filled with light conversation, and we left the restaurant immediately after we finished.

Standing outside the restaurant, we caught a cab to drive us to the shopping district, which was only a couple blocks away from the restaurant.

"You okay?" I asked Bel, who was getting out of the car, clutching his crutch. He smiled weakly up at me.

"Yep."

See, that was the only thing bothering me about this,er, meeting. I knew Bel was in absolute _pain _and _agony_, but he still was out here, walking. He should probably be in a hospital or something.

"You're frowning Mels."

I looked at him. Now _he _was frowning, and he _knew_ how much I hated it when he frowned. It just looked...unnatural.

"I'm just...thinking that you're really injured still and you shouldn't be up and walking."

He sighed. "I'm alright Mels."

I stared at him.

"I _promise._"

"...ok fine, but if you feel hurt anywhere just tell me and we'll go back to your base, ok?"

"okie dokes, anything for the princess."

_Sure._

To be honest, I was still really worried about the fact that we shouldn't be hanging around eachother, since we were technically enemies. And now we were away from the shelter of the restaurant and out in the open.

My suspicions came true when I spotted someone looking at merchandise from a shop up ahead.

It was Basil.


	16. The Talk

So here's the incredibly awkward chapter 16! Sorry if it's a little rusty, I wrote it kind of quicky :/ I know it's pretty short too, I'm still working on making my chapters longer! Thanks so much for the extremely awesome reviews!

* * *

My steps faltered and I stumbled a bit.

"Are you o-?"

"_Crud._"

Ignoring Belphegor's question, I regained my balance and glanced at Basil. He had just finished looking at some books, and he was turning his head towards-

Without notice, I leaped and ducked behind some boxes in an alleyway to my right, my heart beating fast. I couldn't have anyone, especially Basil, who I cared so much about, see me with the enemy. I poked my head above the cardboard boxes and saw a very confused Belphegor staring at me, giving me a weird look.

He mouthed, _What are you doing?_

My nervousness was interrupted by a single thought: _Awh, he actually looks really cute standing by himself in the middle of the sidewalk, leaning on his crutch, with a confused look on his face. _Wait, _What?_ _Snap out of it Melody._

I rapidly whispered, "Don't look at me, he's going to come over and see you looking over-"

He obviously couldn't hear what I was whispering, but he didn't take a step closer to listen. _Thank god._

"-then he's gonna be like, oh what're you looking at and then he'll find me and then-"

"Oh, Hi Belphegor!" I heard Basil's voice.

_Oh._ I promptly stopped talking.

I saw Belphegor turn to the source of the noise and stumble on his crutches, looking a little shocked. Then a smile crept over his face as Basil ran over to him.

"Ushishishi ooooohhhh I get it now."

"Get what?"

"Oh nothing." Said Bel, while I saw him laugh to himself.

_Oh my god, Bel. If you tell him I'm here I. am. Going. To. Kill. You._

I lifted my head above the boxes so I could see (and make sure Bel wasn't going to blow it).

Basil had a confused expression. "Shouldn't you be resting in a hospital?"

"Er..." It was so obvious how injured Bel was. How was he going to answer? "Nah, I'm fine."

... That works too.

"Um, ok. Just make sure to get a lot of rest."

"Ushishishi sure."

_Why's Basil being so nice to Bel? Is it because of...me?,_ I thought. I shook my head and focused on the situation.

"Hey, erm, this is going to be weird. But Melody's like my sister."

_Wait what? I didn't see that coming._ I felt my face get red. I saw Bel freeze too. Ha.

"Just uh, she cares about you a lot so... be careful around here alright? Her feelings are fragile."

My face was burning; _fragile? _I ducked as low as I could behind the boxes, curling into a ball, waiting for it all to stop.

_Stop talking Basil, stop talking Basil, stop talking Basil._

"I know you're from the other team, but...I can trust you with this, right?"

_stop stop stop stop stop omg is Basil actually doing this-_

And then I heard Bel say, "Don't worry, I care for her a lot too."

I froze; and if possible, my face got redder.

I turned around and slowly lifted my head above the boxes until my eyes were above the rim. I saw Bel smiling, and I felt as though he was glancing at me; but of course I wouldn't know because of that hair of his. For some reason though, I _knew_ he was looking at me this time.

Basil smiled back; probably thinking Bel was smiling at _him_. "Listen, Melody doesn't really preach her feelings very well..."

"...Ushishi no shit..."

"Oh my god shush it. Both of you." I muttered to myself.

I felt like sinking back under the wall again, but I felt compelled to watch what he was going to say.

"But I know she really likes you."

_OH. MY. GOD. He said it he actually SAID it. HOLY-_

"I love her too, Basil-kun,"

My heart stopped, but my mind was racing. Then, wait- Did he just call him Basil-_kun_?

Basil laughed nervously, until he saw that Bel was serious. I mean, "love" and like were different concepts after all.

Bel continued, "-and she knows it."

And then I really sunk behind the boxes and curled up in a ball again. My face probably looked like a tomato right now.

_Agh, Basil, just go away will you?_, I thought.

My wishes were granted when Basil said, "Ok, I'm glad I can trust you... "

His voice was shaky. Was he actually nervous about this conversation?

"Well I'm sorry, but I have to go now; can't have the boss know we've met."

"No worries Ushishishi."

"Bye then Belphegor!"

"Ciao."

Then I heard Basil's footsteps jogging away. Moments passed, and I stayed curled up in a ball, even when I heard the _clunk-clunk_ sound of the crutch coming near, even when I saw the shadow of a young boy looming over the wall of boxes.

"Hey Melody."

I perked my head up. Wanting to break the ice as quick as I could, I said, "That. Was. Awkward."

"Ushishi yes, yes it was. But," he said, laying his crutches down and painstakingly lowering himself to sit next to me, "I meant everything I said."

We stared at eachother for a few moments.

Then I responded softly, "I know."

* * *

*sigh* well there it was :P


	17. Sneak Pk of next conflict at end of chap

I present to you the horribly written chapter 17 :P If anyone's noticed, I accidentally switched around the order of the battles. Lightning was supposed to be after Rain, but I did Storm instead. Basically I'm going to go ahead and do lightning. Gomen-nasai~

This is also random, but if you get the chance, it'd mean a lot if you check out my channel on Youtube, where I make som KHR videos! /stormmink

* * *

Belphegor's phone rang, and we both jumped.

What a moment ruiner.

Bel flipped open the phone and we heard a loud, "VOOOIIIIIII! WHERE THE HECK ARE YOU?! YOU'RE SUPPOSED TO BE IN THE FRIGGEN HOSPITAL!"

"Ushishishi" Bel said, holding the phone as far away from his head as possible. "I'm at the shopping district."

"DOING WHAT? !?"

"...shopping...?..Ushishishi?"

I laughed.

"VOOIIII! GET YOUR FAKE PRINCE-LY ASS BACK TO THE HOSPITAL RIGHT NOW OR I'M COMING TO GET YOU MYSELF."

Bel's face hardened.

"Don't tell the prince what to do. The prince does what he wants."

Squalo swore. "OKAY I'M COMING RIGHT NOW-"

I shot a "freaked out" look at Belphegor and he rushed to say, "no no no wait I'm coming sheesh."

"VOOII! GOD WHY DO KIDS NOWADAYS HAVE TO BE SO INDISICIVE! GODDANGIT YOU BETTER BE HERE IN 10 MINUTES OR ELSE I'M GONNA-"

Belphegor hung up, and I could almost hear Squalo cursing all the way from the hotel where the Varia was staying.

I looked at Bel to see an extremely annoyed, mad expression on his face. He was probably thinking how no one should disobey the _prince._ He also looked a little disappointed, perhaps because our little outing together was cut short.

I wondered how many fights he and Squalo had gotten into in the past eight years and sighed. "It's alright Bel. We can hang out another time."

Bel gritted his teeth. I helped him get up, which was considering his condition, was pretty hard to do. Every time he moved he had to grit his teeth from the pain. Once he got up, leaning on the boxes, I handed him his crutches.

"My god, Bel, you're even more hurt than I thought you were."

"Ushishishi"

"No it's not funny, you need to get back to the hospital. I mean look, your wounds are reopening and every- I mean you look like you're hurt." I said, thinking about how Bel freaked out whenever he saw his own blood.

My mind flashed back to the battle, when I thought he was dead. I really didn't want to see that again. And I mean , honestly that wasn't the only reason I wanted him to go back to the hospital. I was still flustered by what he said to me earlier and I needed some time alone to think.

"But-"

"Also if Squalo finds out you were here with me, or if you're not back in 10 minutes, he's gonna kick both our asses, and I'll be in a hospital too."

"Ushishi good one, Mels_._"

"I'm serious, Belphegor. Stay there till you're fully recovered okay?"

"Ushishishi fine; anything for my princess. But we've still got _10 minutes,_ let's walk around a bit."

I sighed, "ok"

So in the brief 10 minutes that we spent together, we browsed a shop full of manga and took a few pictures in purikura booth (It took a little convincing, but Bel eventually agreed.) We were now walking along a road to catch a taxi to the hospital; the pictures from the purikura booth safely in my pocket.

Soon a taxi pulled up and I helped Bel get in.

"Look, I'm heading to the hospital too to check on the guardians, but you can go first in the taxi cause we can't be seen together."

"Ushishi I figured you'd say that. Always paranoid..."

And then I closed the door and the taxi drove off. I sighed and looked at the pictures in my hand. There was a really nice one, in which me and Bel were smiling at the camera, and there was another in which we were all doing goofy faces and peace signs. Both pictures were decorated extensively by little pictures and drawings.

I smiled and stuck them into my pocket, also drawing out my ipod and a pair of headphones. Humming to my music, I started my walk towards the hospital. I was thinking about my day, and how awkwardly fun it was; I was thinking of the fact that I wan't supposed to be hanging out with the enemy; I was thinking about the words Bel had said to Basil in their conversation.

I sighed, and quietly murmured, "you know sometimes I don't even know."

I arrived at the hospital in about 8 minutes, and found my way to Gokudera's room. When I came in he was desperately trying to sit up. Basil was sitting in a chair in a corner.

"Hey Basil."

"Hey Melody."

"You all right Gokudera?" I said, leaning on the door frame.

"must...get...better...have to...help..Judaime..."

I sighed and walked over to the hospital bed. "Gokudera, you need rest. Everyone else is fine at the moment, you don't have to worry about them, really."

"But...I lost...the battle...I must apologize..."

"Tsuna doesn't want you to apologize."

Gokudera froze.

"He's happy that you're alive, and he wants you to be proud of your decision; he wants you to be proud that you chose your friends over defeating the enemy."

Gokudera slumped his shoulders and groaned from the pain.

"Really, everything's going to be alright."

I smiled. He smiled back.

"Hey Melody?" asked Basil. I turned around to face him and froze, feeling very uncomfortable that I had just seen him about 30 minutes earlier.

"Iemitsu called, he wants you to go to Namimori and be in charge of all the damage done to the school."

"what?"

"Uh...yeah."

_Goddangit._

"Humph. Fine. I'll go now."

I started walking out of the room when Bail said, "Good luck~!"

I stopped. "good luck?"

"Well, uh, you might get bitten to death."

_He was right. I had to deal with all the damage done to the school, meaning I had to face the possible wrath of Hibari Kyoya._

Additionally, Hibari was the only person who I maybe ever liked in my entire life besides Bel, and I had always sensed that he had some feelings for me too. I mean, he always let me off the hook whenever I caused trouble.

I cursed. I didn't want to deal with Hibari right now, I didn't want to deal with _another awkward conversation._

_Why did life have to be so difficult._

* * *

Remember this from chapter 7? : "Hibari obviously knew I was lying, but he just looked like "whatever" and swooped down the hallway in the direction that I pointed, leaving me with my ribbon issues and papers lying all over the floor. Well, he's always had a soft spot for me. Weird. But you know, he's probably the only person I'd somewhat had feelings for besides Bel. Yeah. _Somewhat,_like, a _little_bit. I don't know, maybe its because I see him as a sort of loner and outsider like me...?"

Yep, Hibari's got those feels for Mels! And Mel sorta likes him back too... :P so yeah. THIS PASSAGE. "always had a soft spot for me." "the only person I'd somewhat had feelings for besides Bel". YEAH. it's coming back to bite Bel. Literally. To death.


	18. Hibari's Alright After All

asdf WARNING THIS CHAPTER IS WIERD.

* * *

I walked all the way to Namimori Middle, taking as much time as I possibly could. I didn't want to see or talk to Hibari.

_Maybe there's a chance that he's not there..._, I thought.

Then, _Who am I kidding, This is Hibari Kyoya. He practically LIVES at Nami Middle._

I huffed. Well this should be entertaining. I hoped that my suspicions weren't true, and that he didn't like me after all; because I mean, that would be awkward. Besides, I only _kinda_ liked him. And that was back then.

Well, only a couple of days ago but _still. _That was before Bel came.

I walked across the school grounds and looked up to see a little, yellow bird flying to the rooftop. Well there was no avoiding him now. I opened the front doors of the school and made my way up to rooftop, guessing that Hibari was there.

Hands in my pockets, I yawned, while walking up the flight of stairs. I was tired and full from today's lunch.

The last few steps...

_I want to go sleep._

My hand on the doorknob.

_I don't wanna talk to Hibari._

Twisting the doorknob...

_I don't wanna be bitten to death._

I opened the door.

And there, on the other side of the landing, I saw Hibari Kyoya. He was standing by the fence, just looking out over the rest of the school; his jacket flowing in the wind.

He glanced at me. I looked at him. He smirked and looked back at the school grounds.

_Well then._

It didn't seem as though he was going to walk towards me, so I was forced to walk across the entire school rooftop to meet him. It was an extremely long walk.

I came up next to him. "Hello Hibari."

He continued to look out into the distance.

"Hn."

I might have imagined it, but was that a blush?

"Uhm." How to continue..." I don't know if you know, but I'm also in the Vongola Family."

He stayed silent.

"I'm part of an independent organization called CEDEF."

Silence. He looked a little surprised.

"So..." he said slowly, "you're not a student of Namimori Middle?"

_Uhm._

"If you're not a student here and have no business to take care of then you shouldn't loiter school grounds."

I smiled. I don't even know why, but I smiled. Typical Hibari. I also took in account how he said _shouldn't_ instead of just _get off school grounds or I'll bite you to death._

"Well actually I _am_ enrolled here. Well, you already know that; but only temporarily. I'm here to take care of the damage done to the school."

His face turned serious. _Oh no._

"I-I know you don't like illusions," I started, referring to Mukuro Rokudo, "but right now they being used so that the students and faculty are unaware of the damage."

I saw him reach for his tonfas. I remained professional.

"As soon as the battle of the rings is finished, I'll make sure everything is restored again." I added quickly.

He stopped. "Hn."

Another few moments of silence. I peered at him.

Ooh. Was that _another_ blush?

"Fine. But if you _don't _keep your promise then I'll bite you to death."

My shoulders relaxed. _Finally that's taken care of._

I yawned.

Now it was Hibari's turn to peer at me.

My eyes fluttered._._ I didn't realize how tired I was until after I had left the hospital.

"Hey Hibari, you take naps on the school roof right?"

I stopped. Wait, WHAT. DID I REALLY JUST ASK HIBARI THAT. AKJDHASHDK WHAT IS WRONG WITH ME.

My eyes widened. I half blushed. Yes, _half._

Hibari smirked. "uhm. Yes."

"Well," I looked around drowsily.

_It couldn't hurt right? I could just take a nap? Here? On the Roof?If I took a nap I'd have enough energy in time for the battle._

At this point I was dead tired and willing to have Hibari bite me to death...as long as I got my nap.

"I'm gonna go take a nap over there, kay?"

And then I walked over to a spot under an overhang. Hibari looked at me incredulously, but he didn't stop me. I didn't care.

I bunched up my hoodie and used it as pillow, casually resting by a wall. Hibari walked over and looked down at me.

I gulped. But he just smirked.

_Okayyy..._

I ignored him and closed my eyes.

"Please don't disturb me."

"Hn."

A few moments later I peeked one of my eyes open and saw Hibari, maybe 10 ft away from me. He too was taking a nap. I stared. I guess he didn't care about me napping here.

The little yellow bird I had seen earlier flew down and landed on Hibari's shoulder, snuggling in its folds. Hibari's eyes fluttered open, and on seeing the little bird, he smiled. Hibari Kyoya smiled. Not a smirk, but a smile. _An actual smile. Hibari Kyoya. _And even though I was dead tired, I had the urge to yell out "AWWWHHHHH SO CUUTTEEEEE"

I suppressed the urge and instead smiled. I had no idea Hibari had a love for small fluffy animals when everyone saw him as a killing machine. This was adorable.

Then I drifted off to sleep.

* * *

Yeah...derp. that didn't make much sense, but like me Melody's tired and all she wants is a nap. xD


	19. Not Again

I woke from my nap, feeling very well rested and satisfied. It was the best feeling in the world. Without opening my eyes, I stretched my arms out in a wide arc, sighing contently. Then my arm hit something. Something hard.

_Wait, what?_

Come to think of it...wait. _What am I lying on?_

I was suddenly aware that I was lying on some sort of pillow. It was just like what I had whacked with my arm. Solid, but not yet as hard as stone; kinda had a soft feel to it.

_Ummm..._

I whacked the "thing" with my arm again, and it _moved._ My eyes shot opened.

"No..." I muttered, disbelieving. I swished my head over to the side and saw Hibari Kyoya's face. His _face. _About 6 inches from mine. _Hibari Kyoya's face._

I froze, and became suddenly aware that I was in his arms. _I was in Hibari Kyoya's ARMS._ He was _sleeping. _I had just woken up from a _nap._ _WHAT THE HECK?_

Too scared to move, I prompty started panicking.

_How the heck am I in Hibari's ARMS?_ _Maybe I...hmmm... what the heck? I...maybe while we were both napping...I sorta just, I don't know, rolled over here? Into his arms. WHAT. MELODY. HOW IS THAT EVEN POSSIBLE. YOU CAN'T HAVE JUST ROLLED OVER HERE._

I gulped again, feeling self conscious about the fact that I was lying on Hibari's arm, and well, _watching him sleep._ I mean his arm was a comfy pillow but that _wasn't the point. _This wasn't supposed to happen.

I slowly lowered my arms down. Hibari twitched.

_too scared...to move...but I have to...because, HIBARI., _I thought.

_Come on Melody. You've killed people before. You've been on top secret missions; entrusted with the greatest secrets. You're an assassin. And you're too scared to stand up._

I glanced at Hibari's beautiful sleeping face. Wait, did I just say beautiful? Uh..scratch that out. Hibari is _not _beautiful.

_Okay, let's do this._

I bent my arms in a position where I could push myself up, and slowly lifted myself up to a sitting position.

"Phew." I whispered. Now just to-

And then it happened. Hibari's eyes fluttered open. I froze. He stared at me. _Me,_ sitting literally an inch away from him.

_Why. Just WHY, do I always unexpectedly find myself in guy's arms?! First Gokudera...now Hibari..._

I was _terrified._ My face blushed to a bright red color. Hibari didn't move an inch, he just kept staring at me. I stood up and ran out of there as fast as I could.

_Must get away must get away must get away_, I thought.

I wrenched the rooftop door open and slammed it once I got to the other side.

And the worst part was, if anything came out of this, it was that I actually found Hibari pretty _cute. _ I mean big old scary Hibari...smiling at a little pet bird. How adorable.

I smiled as I ran down the stairs. Ah yes, mood swings, I'm sure this is an effect of the thing known as puberty. First you're scared of Hibari then you think he's kawaii. Then I shook my head.

_Nopenopenopenopenope This isn't happening._

* * *

Yes, I know you think this chapter's weird. Buutttt it could happen, right? I mean they took naps, and Melody just happened to uh, roll over, into Hibari's arms...yeah.

I'd love it if you left a review! Love you all~

(I know this chapter's super short. Sumimasen)


	20. Thoughts

(as I said earlier I accidentally switched the order of battles. I put storm before lightning... whoops. So uh, let's just pretend that lightning's after storm...hehe)

Also, I don't know about you guys, but I pretty much wrecked this story the last two chapters T_T I'm really sorry, I just thought some conflict would make the story more interesting. I'm trying to get it back on track though! :D

**keep an eye out for the little poll/survey at the end!~**

* * *

The lightning battle was a mere two hours away, and I spontaneously decided I wasn't going to show. I really wanted to avoid Namimori Middle at all costs, because I did _not _want to see Hibari ever again. Besides, Basil would be there so everything would be just fine.

Sitting under a tree in the park, listening to music, I thought about the strange so-called individual...

Hibari was an interesting fellow. He didn't like others and preferred his solitude over crowds. He scared the crap out of everyone yet he loved little baby animals. Half the words he's said in his lifetime were "kamikorosou." He was 16 years old yet he still decided to stay at a middle school; and he was probably the only person alive that hated cherry blossoms.

I sighed. I didn't understand Hibari at all. But maybe that was a good thing. Maybe I didn't want to understand him; and maybe one day he would find that one person that really did identify with him. Whatever the case, I wasn't and would never be that person.

In the time it had taken to run to the park, I had shaken all thoughts of "cute" Hibari out of my head, even though the nickname "Kawaii Kyoya" had a funny little ring to it.

I let out a huge sigh, switching the song on my ipod. _Well, that whole event... was a TOTAL misunderstanding. I can't believe I woke up in his arms...Why is my life so messed up?_

Well...ok, sure it was messed up, but I suppose it did have it's good moments too. I mean come on, I met Bel didn't I? What my life would be like if I hadn't met him...well I'd probably be dead.

I turned the music on my ipod louder to drown out the sound of children in the park, and closed my eyes. To be honest, I wasn't too shocked anymore about what Bel had said to Basil earlier. I mean now that I think about it that was totally normal. Besides, he goes around calling me princess all the time anyway...this isn't any different.

_Ah I forgot, I still need to return that tiara to him_.

_Well, once he gets out of the hospital..._

I wondered if Bel would leave the hospital again. I wondered if he would come and take me to lunch again. I mean it was all possible, right?

Then I wondered what would happen after the Battle of the Rings. Would everything go back to the way it was? Would be become strangers again for another 8 years? Would we be the duo of assassins we always dreamed to become?

I smiled, thinking of me and Bel as kids, planning to become a team of assassins. It was all happy back then, wasn't it?

I opened my eyes, still thinking. I guess today was my philosophical day or something.

_What if...what if it was Bel that got into CEDEF and me in the Varia?_

I scrunched my face a bit, thinking hard.

_Nah, that would never happen. If anything, we'd both get in the Varia...but Bel would never come to CEDEF._

I wondered what it was like at Varia HQ. At CEDEF it was always orderly and professional, but the Varia seemed very...loose. It might even be fun living there.

I sighed. _Melody, you're in CEDEF. Stop thinking about other groups._

I looked at my watch and saw that an hour had passed.

_Well, I should probably go now.._.

I stood up and brushed off my clothes, taking out my headphones. It was a lot quieter now as most of the kids had already left, and the sky had a pretty pink tinge.

Hibari was well out of my mind, and I was totally fine with that.

I walked in the direction of the hotel, but before I knew it, I was standing in front of the hospital. It wasn't really too much of a coincidence, since it was on the way to the hotel...

_Well, it can't hurt to go in, right?_

I pushed the doors open and walked up a flight of stairs, ignoring the curious looks I got from the receptionist. I saw that Bel's room had no light on. I quietly walked over to the door, and peeked my head in.

My favorite blondie was sleeping, his mouth open slightly ajar.

I smiled and tiptoed into the room, closing the door. Then I silently sat in the seat next to the hospital bed, listening to the silent hum of Bel's breaths.

...For some reason I had the urge to put a feather above his lips and see if it would float up and down from the breaths.

I held in my giggle, wondering why that comical thought had suddenly appeared in my head. I didn't know why, but whenever I was around Bel I felt happier, and more outgoing.

After a while I sighed, and stood up. After all, Bel was still my "enemy" for the time being. I adjusted his tiara and pulled the covers of the blanket up to his shoulders, to make sure he wouldn't be cold.

_Yes... he was wearing his tiara to sleep._

And for about 10 minutes I just stood there, watching Bel. It sounded a little creepy, but it really wasn't.

What I was looking at was 16 year old teenager, but what I _saw_ was a little boy, a mere seven years old, lying injured as I waited for him to wake up; the little prince who had stumbled into my cave eight years ago.

* * *

Hum. I hope you guys liked this chapter! I really worked hard to fix up the total mess up the last two chapters were...Of course there's still going to be some conflict, but I think I just took it a _bit _too far with Hibari. In any case, if you liked the chapter, please leave a review!

**And I also have a question for you guys and I'm hoping to get as much feedback as possible. You can leave a review or PM me!~ : **

**Do you want this story to continue into the future arc, or would you like it to end after the Battle of the Rings?**

I feel like since you guys are all wonderful, and since your reviews really light up my day, I'd give you all a little part in determining the future of this story. 3


	21. Rain Battle

Sorry I haven't updated this is such a long time! I've been quite busy and I've been dealing with writers block D also depression because of reborn ending

Last time I asked everyone whether I should continue this story into the future or end it after the Battle of the Rings, and it was pretty much half and half…so…I guess I'll just write along and see how it goes! :D

I do really want to continue this story into the future, but I'm thinking of writing it from Bel's POV instead of Melody's…Thoughts?

(wow I just started writing and Bloody Prince comes on on my ipod…O.o)

* * *

It was time for the Rain battle, and to be honest, I was _not _excited. When had woke up in the morning, I had been greeted by the nice feeling of strained and bruised muscles. It literally took me and hour and half to get ready because any sign of movement caused immediate pain. And I still looked like crap, with my messy hair and hollowed eyes.

But now it was nighttime and I was walking to Namimori Middle with the Vongola guardians and Basil. Everyone seemed a bit shaky, perhaps because they had so little belief in Yamamoto's wooden kendo sword. I sighed.

I glanced at Basil, who seemed like had something on his mind. Tsuna, Ryohei, and Gokudera were walking in a little group. Yamamoto was walking alone a little ways back, his head resting on his arms and looking happy as usual, humming to himself.

I slowed my pace until we were level with eachother.

"Yo Melody~" he said.

"Hey. Feeling nervous?"

He let out a small laugh. "Of course I am, that Squalo is sure scary!"

My expression hardened, remembering how I got beat up by Squalo not too long ago. "Yeah."

He glanced at me curiously. "Huh? You sound like you have personal experience with him." Then he quickly added, "Well, I mean, even before last week's event."

I sighed, stuffing my hands into my pockets. I thought of how Squalo had come for Bel eight years ago, the same way how Lal came for me. I recalled his booming voice and his vicious nature.

"Er, let's just say he traumatized me at a young age."

Yamamoto laughed again, throwing an arm around me. "You're funny, Melody~!"

His sudden hug caught me off guard and I let out "oof!"

Tsuna and the other's glanced at me curiously. I let a small laugh. So this I what it was like to have friends, huh?

I regained my balance. "But I'm sure you'll be alright. You have a plan right?"

"Of course!" A smile crept over his face.

Gosh. _How is he so happy all the time?_

Soon we all made it to the school. This time the battle would be taking place in the school Aquarion, a building off the side of Block B.

As we were approaching, I saw the Varia standing in their little group. Bel was with them, although he was on crutches. He flashed a tiny grin at me and I smiled back. Our acknowledgement was barely noticed by the others. The only ones who had probably noticed were Mammon and Basil, but they said nothing.

"VOOIIII! WHAT TOOK YOU ALL SO LONG LET'S GET THIS THING OVER WITH ALREADY!"

I whipped myself around and saw Squalo standing there. I narrowed my eyes slightly, feeling the pain in my muscles from his beating a week ago.

He glanced at me. "tch."

I looked away and let the battle begin, anger bubbling inside of me.

The Cervello explained that the entire building had been filled with water. _With water._

I guess they weren't kidding when they said it was a rain battle, but I didn't think it would be that literal. (oh how weird, I'm at this part and "Break Out" starts playing on my ipod.)

Yamamoto looked super nervous, so I walked up to him and said, "Good luck. Don't worry, you'll do just fine."

This time it wasn't just because it was my duty to comfort him, but because I actually wanted to.

"Thanks Melody."

He sounded a little shaky. Yamamoto gripped his sword and flung it from its hilt. It transformed from the practice wooden kendo stick into a beautiful, shining katana.

My eyes widened and I backed away. _Wow._

The Vongola Guardians got together and did some sort of a cheer for Yamamoto. I smiled. They're going to grow up to be a great family.

* * *

The battle was a furious one, but the results were…well…gratifying. _Yamamoto had won! And Squalo had…well._

I looked down, feeling slightly sorry for the man. Even though we didn't get along, we had both been part of the same side, the Vongola.

I glanced at the Varia, and they unsurprisingly seemed unaffected. Bel sort of waved at us, even "Ushishi-ed a little, then the Varia just walked away.

Just like that. They didn't even have compassion.

And for some reason, I felt particularly struck by it. I wanted to shout out, _He's your comrade! Why don't you care!_

If someone from CEDEF had been lost, we would be grieving. We would…_These people weren't even seeking out revenge!_

I couldn't hold it in. "Don't you guys care?!"

Bel turned around and stopped, but the other guys kept walking.

"You're comrade just died, and you guys are just turning your backs from it and running away! Wasn't he your friend?! I thought you all were supposed to look out for eachother!"

The rest of the Varia turned around.

"The Varia has a very specific system. The weak get weeded out. The strong stay. _That_ is how we're the best." Mammon stated this very as-a-matter-of-factly.

Everyone was silent. I wanted Bel to back me up because I knew he had some good in him that most people didn't notice, and I was hoping that the Varia hadn't changed him.

I lowered my voice. "How can you be so heartless? Friends…Friends have compassion for eachother, and care for one another"

I thought back to my childhood times with Bel, and the more recent even in which Yamamoto had hugged me.

"I never particularly liked you guys, but I thought you were better than this."

Silence.

And then they just walked away again. Even Bel.

I felt like the world had just turned upside-down.

* * *

I know the chapter didn't have that many Bel X Melody moments, and if anything, the pairing was stunted, but I guess this was sort of a filler chapter. I knew I couldn't skip a battle _again_ so I just sort of awkwardly wrote this...and as you can tell I even kind of skipped over the entire battle...but...yeah...

Happy Thanksgiving everyone!


	22. It's Been a Long Break!

Hello everyone! I'm sorry it's been such a long time, I've been so busy with school and everything, and also having had a severe case of writers block, I didn't want to ruin my stories any more than I already did haha :P

Although it _has _been _quite_ a long time, I feel like that break was for the best, and that my writing will be substantially better than it would have been before! I never really thought anyone would read my fanfiction, so this turnout was a huge surprise for me, and I guess I was just a little overwhelmed… especially when the last few chapters of this story had been going downhill and I had no idea how to continue it (and the other fics too)…

This is also the case with my YouTube channel (I make KHR videos on there :P), so I apologize for the super long hiatus! Thank you for the support on this story, especially it being my first fic. It makes me feel really good to know that people are keeping up with the story more than I have haha. (I'm about to write the next chapter, but first I have to reread the entire story again because I have no idea what I wrote /professional). Also hello to all of the new followers of this story! Welcome, I hope you enjoy the future chapters to come!

If anyone has any questions about this story, my other stories, what I've been up to, or the meaning of life, I'm not on _all_ too much, but I will try to respond ASAP. If you have a tumblr, then you could also just send me an ask over at "xstormmink" – I will probably reply there faster :P

Thank you so much for keeping up with my work and being such awesome people! *throws cookies at you*

The new chapter for both of my stories will hopefully be out soon!

~Lana / Minkie


End file.
